Blood A
by JAMIAB
Summary: Eren Jaeger es el próximo hombre en convertirse en un miembro importante de la Cruz, una organización dirigida por su padre con la idea de eliminar a los vampiros que acechan a su pequeño pueblo. Pero todo cambiará con la llegada de Levi, un joven encantador que pronto llevará a Eren a descubrir un oscuro secreto. - Riren -
1. Prólogo

Eren Jaeger caminaba apresurado por el sendero que atravesaba el bosque, jamás había llegado a su hogar después de que el sol se ocultara, pero hoy había sido la excepción. Su prometida Sasha lo había retrasado, le molestaba el hecho de que así fuera ya que él solo cumplía las órdenes.

"Un Jaeger de veinticuatro años de edad no debía seguir siendo un libertino, tiene que sentar cabeza y ser un hombre de familia y de negocios" eso era precisamente lo que escuchó de los labios de su padre y ¿Quién era la mujer afortunada? La respuesta era muy simple Sasha Blouse, una muchacha adinerada y bastante ilusa, sería una perfecta esposa.

Dobló por el sendero y salió de la espesura dando lugar frente a él a una hermosa mansión, blanca, con un lindo jardín rebosante de flores, con grandes ventanas y una enorme puerta de caoba; apresuró su paso subiendo un poco su abrigo mientras tapaba su cuello, iba a tener una reprimenda de eso estaba seguro. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y notó leves sonidos que venían del comedor, se quitó su abrigo que estaba mojado y lo dejó en el perchero que se encontraba junto a la puerta

\- Llegas tarde.

Se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz y giró lentamente enfrentando su mirada con la de su padre, éste era alto y delgado, su rostro jamás demostraba emoción alguna y sus ojos eran calculadores y fríos. De niño siempre había tenido cierto temor y respeto hacia él, ahora sólo se preguntaba que cosas estarían pasando por su mente.

\- Lo siento no fue mi intención, Sasha me retrasó, no volverá a suceder. - Se justificó.

\- Sabes que nadie sale de noche, a menos que seas miembro de la Cruz y por lo que veo aún no estás preparado para ser uno.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Has estado preparándome casi toda la vida, estoy listo y puedo probarlo.

\- Saliste armado me imagino. - Inquirió su padre con sequedad.

\- No pero... - Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta y cerró su boca inmediatamente.

\- Los vampiros no son un juego hijo, claramente no estás preparado para cazarlos.

Sin decir más dio media vuelta y se alejó a pasos lentos dejando a un Eren furioso consigo mismo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Las damas giraban por el salón al ritmo de la bella melodía que los músicos entonaban, su padre al cumplir sus cincuenta y seis años había recibido con gran sorpresa una fiesta en su honor, al parecer era uno de los pocos habitantes que tenía

la gentileza de festejar en el transcurso de la noche ya que era el miembro más importante de la Cruz y como habían explicado los amigos y socios del agasajado, era completamente seguro, ya que todos podían protegerse incluyendo a cada

familia. Solo tenían que seguir una única regla en aquella espléndida noche para no perder la protección y seguridad que estos hombres les brindaban, simplemente no podían alejarse durante la celebración.

El joven Eren se encontraba en un rincón apartado tratando de que su

prometida Sasha no lo divisara en la multitud, sabía que debía ser amable con ella y mostrarse enamorado y cariñoso con su futura esposa, pero lo único que lograba hacer cuando estaba cerca de la muchacha era asentir a cada palabra que salía

de sus labios y sonreír falsamente. La encontraba realmente molesta y grosera, además que era bastante tonta, de lo único que hablaba eran de sus costosos vestidos que para Eren era de lo más irrelevante. Recorrió con la mirada a todo el salón y divisó a Sasha quien conversaba animadamente con su madre y con una joven a la cual no había visto jamás en su vida.

Lo primero que captó fueron sus grandes ojos con una espesa capa de pestañas que se curvaban cada vez que su párpado caía y luego cuando sonrió su corazón dio un vuelco, nunca había visto a una muchacha tan bonita, su nariz era

pequeña, sus labios parecían realmente tentadores, su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana y daba la sensación de que se rompería con cualquier movimiento brusco que hiciera, lucía un gran vestido de color azul con un delicado lazo negro atado en su cintura; llevaba su cabello negro perfectamente peinado en un recogido. Vio como la joven giraba los ojos tras un comentario de Sasha y Eren no pudo evitar reír, logrando que la muchacha levantara su vista y la posara en él, se sorprendió de que fuera la única que lo escuchara y de un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante su mirada

penetrante, sin embargo él no desvió los ojos de los suyos. Observó como la joven se acercaba a su madre para susurrarle unas palabras y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, se alejó del pequeño grupo sin siquiera despedirse de Sasha, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la muchacha había abandonado el salón y no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

Cuando sus pies pisaron los grandes escalones de piedra, un viento frío lo

sorprendió haciendo que se estremeciera al instante, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a caminar tratando de divisar a la muchacha. Se acercó al sendero y dudó por unos segundos si era seguro adentrarse en el bosque, tocó uno de los bolsillos de su saco para cerciorarse de que llevaba el arma consigo y con mucho éxito la traía, divisó una mancha azul entre los árboles y entonces sus pies comenzaron a moverse y no dudó en ir hasta allí.

Encontró a la muchacha no muy lejos de donde se celebraba la fiesta y

se acercó lo suficiente como para oír su voz, ésta se hallaba junto a un joven, bajo, de cabello negro, bastante apuesto, tan pálido como la mujer.

"Amantes" fue la primer palabra que cruzó por su mente; era algo demasiado común en aquellos tiempos y no era muy digno para una mujer encontrarse a solas con un hombre, al menos si éste no fuese su esposo. De pronto se sintió enfadado consigo mismo ¿Qué hacía espiando a estas personas? ¿Por qué le molestaba que ese muchacho se encontrara con ella? Y lo peor de todo era ¿Qué hacía aquí cuando su lugar estaba junto a Sasha? Pero, aun así, no se movió.

\- Debes irte – Susurró la joven captando toda la atención de Eren.

\- No voy a dejarte Mikasa es peligroso – La tomó de uno de sus brazos

acercándola a él.

\- Voy a estar bien y lo sabes, Levi debes tomar un barco y salir de aquí, te están esperando y si aquí te ven no dudarán en buscarte.

El muchacho asintió y se acercó para abrazar a la joven.

\- Te esperaré, si algo sale mal quiero que también huyas de aquí. – dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta y se alejó rápidamente.

La muchacha quedó mirando hacia la nada, totalmente inmóvil y silenciosa, de pronto giró sobre sus talones y habló.

\- No deberías espiar y escuchar conversaciones ajenas – Hubo un deje de burla en aquellas palabras.

Eren quedó congelado al escuchar que se dirigía a él, pensaba que estaba bien escondido, ya siendo descubierto y sintiéndose terriblemente humillado salió de la espesura y se dejó ver.

\- Lo siento – sonaba sincero – Es solo que no es seguro salir de noche y bueno creí...

\- Lo sé – La muchacha lo observó y sonrió – Soy Mikasa.

\- Eren – se presentó mientras se acercaba lentamente hipnotizado por aquellos hermosos ojos.

\- ¿Qué tanto oíste? – Su semblante cambio de relajado y feliz a uno serio y frío en tan solo segundos.

\- Nada en absoluto.

No iba a decirle que lo había escuchado todo, se enfadaría. Además luego de oír sus palabras había quedado muy claro que aquel joven era un fugitivo. Tal vez debería dar aviso a las autoridades, sería lo más seguro.

Mikasa alejada de los pensamientos del muchacho soltó una risita nerviosa y se acercó depositando un beso en la mejilla del joven.

\- Deberías irte es peligroso – tras decir estas palabras se giró alejándose del muchacho y adentrándose aún más en la espesura.

\- Oye y ¿qué será de ti? – Preguntó.

\- Estaré bien – respondió la muchacha bastante confiada – y no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver Jaeger.

Eren respiró el aroma que Mikasa había dejado impregnado en su saco con aquel simple acercamiento, un olor a rosas penetró en sus fosas nasales y creyó que moriría en aquél instante, jamás se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer que había conocido hace tan solo unos minutos. La vio alejarse, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su hogar mientras una

sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios sin permiso.

Cuando regresó Sasha fue la primera en tomarlo del brazo.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó furiosa.

\- Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire – se excusó.

\- ¿En serio? Porque no recuerdo que te gustaran los perfumes de mujer.

\- Mira, puedes pensar lo que quieras, no me interesa. – se separó y caminó hacia los invitados que comenzaban a irse y a saludarlos cordialmente.

Una vez de haber terminado la celebración, Eren se dirigió a su habitación y esa noche una muchacha, de sonrisa confiada y voz dulce lo visitó en sus sueños, transformándose lentamente en un hombre de cabello negro y mirada afilada.

Las espesas gotas caían por su rostro molestando un poco en su visión, su pelo castaño se pegaba a su frente así también las ropas a su cuerpo, tomó un poco de aire y volvió a apretar el paso aumentando la velocidad dejando a su padre y a sus compañeros de la Cruz totalmente rezagados; dobló en la siguiente esquina hacia la izquierda y quedó frente a un callejón sin salida.

Esta era su primera noche como cazador y realmente quería hacerlo bien, habían encontrado el cuerpo de una joven con una gran mordida en el cuello y un reguero de sangre a su alrededor. Pero el vampiro no se había alejado lo suficiente como sus compañeros creían porque Eren lo había visto allí mientras ellos revisaban el cuerpo, notó miedo en el otro y entonces, tomando ventaja de la situación no dudó en ir tras él y así comenzar la cacería.

El vampiro dio media vuelta y observó a Eren, solo estaban ellos dos en aquél callejón oscuro, se acercó unos pasos enseñando sus dientes y puso las manos a sus costados mostrando unas uñas largas y en mal estado. El joven posó sus dedos en el enorme cuchillo de plata que llevaba en su cinturón pero no lo desenvainó más bien esperó el ataque, pero aún asi no lo vio venir, realmente no lo hizo, no pudo evitar gemir de dolor cuando cayó de lleno contra el suelo, se giró rápidamente en el momento justo en el que el vampiro se abalanzaba y lo detuvo solo a milímetros de su rostro mientras aquella bestia intentaba morderlo; lo tomó de los brazos y levantó su pierna derecha propinándole una fuerte patada en el estómago, al vampiro no pareció dolerle el golpe pero si le dio a Eren la ventaja suficiente de unos segundos para levantarse del suelo y sacar su cuchillo.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Inquirió el muchacho.

Vio el odio en la mirada del vampiro, lo observó levantarse y acercarse a él, hizo un movimiento en falso al tratar de atraparlo haciendo que el castaño pudiera esquivarlo fácilmente, la bestia giró demasiado tarde cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho, comenzó a brotar sangre negra de aquella herida que el cazador le

había causado, si había algo de lo que no podían curarse rápidamente era de la plata, cayó de rodillas y observó al castaño con un deje de tristeza, temor y un profundo odio venenoso que escondió velozmente tras aquellos ojos marrones.

\- No lo mates – Oyó decir a su padre cerca de él – Buen trabajo hijo, sólo que esta vez el fuego acabará con tu tarea.

Asintió levemente y se limpió la nariz con la manga de su camisa dejando un poco de sangre, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, el muy maldito lo había lastimado. Cargaron al vampiro una vez atado sobre uno de los carruajes en el que iban él y su padre, éstos no dijeron una palabra en todo el camino que los llevaba al pueblo.

Cuando llegaron los hombres lo bajaron con brusquedad y mientras algunos comenzaban a preparar la fogata con algunas ramas y troncos que tenía el señor Stref, otros se limitaban a detener a las personas

curiosas que se asomaban para ver a la bestia, la lluvia había cesado. Una vez cuando todo estuvo listo colocaron al vampiro en el centro de aquella gran montaña de leña que esperaba el intenso calor del fuego, el monstruo miraba todo con resignación aceptando su destino.

El padre de Eren se acercó al vampiro y lo señaló; mirando intensamente al pequeño grupo de personas curiosas del pueblo habló.

\- Este monstruo – Hizo una pausa – Esta atrocidad es el culpable de otra muerte cruel, de una jovencita de apenas quince años, pero como verán ya no quitará más vidas inocentes ¡hoy arderá en las llamas del infierno!

La multitud gritó alborotada en señal de triunfo, solo había una muchacha entre aquél gentío que no parecía inmutarse, sus grandes ojos se posaron en la pobre criatura herida, el vampiro levantó la cabeza y la vio.

\- Lo siento – Le susurró a la muchacha, pero el rostro de Mikasa era frío e intimidante, hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza hacia él para demostrarle que aceptaba sus disculpas.

\- Esta noche, mi hijo Eren se ha unido a nosotros con la misión de proteger al pueblo y tengo el gran honor de anunciarles que no habríamos podido capturar a esta bestia sin su ayuda, actuó con valentía y agilidad luchando cuerpo a cuerpo e hiriendo al vampiro para así capturarlo. – Su padre lo miró por un segundo totalmente orgulloso – Y como es costumbre cada cazador debe terminar su trabajo.

Diciendo estas últimas palabras le entregó la antorcha encendida a Eren, éste la tomó con torpeza, no quería hacerlo, no quería verlo morir en las llamas del fuego pero una vez más se dijo que estaba haciendo justicia por todos aquellos inocentes, levantó la antorcha y la dejó caer sobre la montaña de ramas.

\- Idiotas – El vampiro habló por primera vez y sin embargo estando al borde de la desgracia no titubeó ni por un segundo – Él los matará, los matará a todos y los hará sufrir imbéciles – soltó una risa escalofriante antes de que las llamas tomaran su cuerpo y lo devoraran en una lenta agonía.

Eren miró aquella mata luminosa por unos segundos mientras repetía las palabras dichas una y otra vez, suspiró y alejó la vista de allí mirando hacia la multitud, entonces la distinguió, se acercó a pasos torpes y alcanzó su brazo derecho tomándolo suavemente con una de sus manos.

\- Mikasa – La muchacha giró y le sonrió.

\- Eren – Se tomó unos minutos y al ver que el joven no diría nada continuó – felicitaciones.

El muchacho tardó unos segundos en entender a lo que se refería y sonrió.

\- Realmente no fue nada solo hice mi deber, aunque si te soy sincero las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca aún me tienen un poco aturdido.

Mikasa mostró su larga hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos y Eren creyó que podría quedarse observando su bello rostro durante horas o tal vez días.

\- Oh no le des tanta importancia, solo son pestes de un gusano desesperado.

Eren iba a aportar algo más cuando un hombre canoso, cerca de los cincuenta años apareció detrás de ella.

\- Mikasa, tesoro ya tenemos que irnos – la muchacha lo miró y asintió, el hombre observó al acompañante de la joven y sonrió – Buen trabajo muchacho.

\- Gracias – respondió.

Vio al gran hombre asentir y alejarse a pasos elegantes y fuertes.

\- Debo irme - Se acercó al castaño y besó su mejilla tal y como lo había hecho la noche del baile.

\- Hasta luego – Eren suspiró y la vio alejarse, cuando dio media vuelta y se encontró con Sasha .

\- Mikasa es muy simpática ¿No crees? – Los celos en la joven se hicieron

presentes pero sacudió su cabeza tratando de disiparlos – Felicitaciones amor.

Se acercó y tomó sus labios entre los suyos.

Eren ocultó su muesca de asco al separarse y sonrió falsamente, su padre lo llamó y fue hacia allí repitiendo continuamente las palabras del vampiro.

"Él los matará, los matará a todos, los hará sufrir imbéciles".


	3. Capítulo 2

Uno... dos... tres golpes impactaron seguidos sobre su rostro, dos en sus mejillas y uno en su nariz. Comenzó a toser y escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca, sus muñecas estaban atadas sobre su cabeza, sus brazos se encontraban levemente entumecidos al igual que sus piernas ligeramente apoyadas en la tierra húmeda; su cuerpo tenía varias heridas que poco a poco cicatrizaban.

Un nuevo golpe impactó en él, esta vez en su mentón, gimió de dolor al sentirlo y levantando la mirada tratando de verse fuerte delante del hombre que lo golpeaba,el joven de cabello negro rio y pateó levemente un poco de tierra hacia el cazador.

\- Es muy divertido verte así Levi tan... sometido.

El joven en respuesta sonrió de una manera escalofriante.

\- Oh, créeme que por cada golpe que me das estoy pensando de qué manera vas a morir.

Aquél hombre contuvo el aire por unos segundos y una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente, algo que para el azabache no pasó desapercibido.

\- ¿Sabes? No lograran sacarme nada a base de torturas - Levi giró sus muñecas y observó al individuo con superioridad. - Desde aquí puedo sentir tu temor y mmm... sangre fresca - Hizo un gesto como si olfateara el aire y sonrió.

\- Maldito. - Lanzó otro puñetazo - Te pudrirás en el infierno.

\- Tranquilo Jean. - En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Grisha Jaeger con su esbelta figura enfundada en un pulcro traje negro - Puedes retirarte.

Jean con la cabeza en alto, se alejó de allí y miró al vampiro con desprecio antes de desaparecer como si nunca hubiese estado en ese lugar.

\- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí Levi? Hablemos como hombres maduros, al fin y al cabo eres mayor que yo ¿no?

Tomó asiento frente al vampiro y lo observó detenidamente.

\- Quieres nombres - dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Y? - Preguntó como si le hablara a un niño.

\- No escucharás nada de mis labios amigo - sonrió al ver que el hombre que tenía frente a él se exasperaba, pero cuando habló lo hizo con extremada calma.

\- Solo un nombre y te dejaremos ir.

\- Levi... Levi. Ese es el nombre del pasajero que capturaron en el barco. - Dijo un hombre humilde de sesenta y seis años que trabajaba en el puerto.

\- ¿Cómo? - Mikasa ocultó su expresión de sorpresa - ¿Quiénes se lo llevaron?

\- Bueno señorita, llegaron los hombres de la Cruz, tres de ellos

acabaron muertos, solo uno pudo detenerlo, supongo que era... - Se acercó a la joven y susurró - un vampiro.

Mikasa asintió enérgicamente, dándole la razón al anciano. Si algo odiaba profundamente era tener que fingir estar realmente interesada, solo buscaba el paradero de su primo, no necesitaba una explicación mucho más grande y a pesar de haber pasado horas de lugar en lugar, recién en el puerto había encontrado a alguien dispuesto a hablar.

\- Mi padre le agradecería enormemente si me dijera quién fue el hombre que se lo llevó. - Movió de manera nerviosa sus uñas sobre la vieja mesa de madera.

\- Bueno dígale que ha sido el comandante Pixis quien dio el aviso. No sé mucho más.

Por un instante una pequeña sonrisa estuvo a punto de asomarse en su rostro, ese hombre los había estado siguiendo desde que se habían trasladado a Inglaterra, aunque aún no sabía muy bien como Levi había sido capturado. Seguramente su primo tendría algún retorcido plan en mente en el que el clan no estaba incluido y aquello le daba las razones necesarias para abandonarlo a su suerte.

\- Le agradezco su colaboración señor.

La muchacha se levantó y despidiéndose del hombre se alejó del lugar.

Observó el pequeño bar donde los caballeros pasaban largas e interminables noches, bebiendo, fumando o simplemente buscando mujeres para pasar el rato.

Pixis, salió de las puertas de aquél lugar poco después de medianoche.

Mikasa bajó un poco su abrigo y corrió hacia el hombre. Levi la pagaría en grande una vez que lo encontrara, antes de haber tenido que alejarse de todos por la aparición de un nuevo culto que los cazaba, su primo había sido un buen líder. Nunca le dijo las razones por las cuáles quiso que ella estuviese a cargo y ahora, se dejaba atrapar como un costal de papas poniendo a todo el clan en peligro.

\- ¡Señor, señor! - Gritó fingiendo extremado temor - ¡Unos hombres me han atacado, por favor han querido morderme!

Cuando las últimas palabras salieron de sus labios supo que lo había conseguido. Los ojos de Pixis se iluminaron enseguida.

\- ¿Dónde fueron jovencita?

\- Se marcharon por aquí, venga - Corrió hacia un callejón oscuro con aquél hombre pisándole los talones.

\- Señorita...

Mikasa se giró con sus colmillos al descubierto y sus ojos

completamente negros, lo tomó del cuello y con un simple empujón lo acorraló contra la pared. Seguían siendo humanos después de todo ¿Quién sigue a un desconocido en plena oscuridad?

\- Ahora más te vale que abras esa asquerosa boca y me digas que hicieron con el vampiro que capturaste en el barco.

\- No sé de que hablas - dijo entre dientes sin poder conseguir un poco de aire para sus pobres pulmones.

\- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo maldito gusano, dímelo y prometo dejarte ir.

El hombre enceguecido por el miedo respondió.

\- La casa Jaeger, lo llevaron a la casa del jefe - Mikasa apretó un poco más el cuello para que soltara más información - No lo matarán, al menos no hasta que de un nombre.

\- Gracias eso era lo que quería oír - soltó a Pixis pero antes de dejarlo ir continuó - ¿Sabes? Hace días que no me alimento y tú ya sabes demasiado.

Lo apretó nuevamente contra la pared con brusquedad, asomó sus colmillos con rapidez y sus ojos volvieron a ser negros. Sintió un inmenso placer al sentir el sabor de la sangre, el líquido caliente se deslizó por su garganta y los latidos del corazón de Pixis fueron disminuyendo el ritmo; antes de que se detuvieran se alejó.

\- Lo siento mucho - dijo antes de tomar la cabeza del hombre entre sus manos y girarla por completo.

Limpió los restos de sangre que tenía alrededor de su boca y caminó lentamente alejándose del cuerpo, necesitaba hacer una pequeña visita a la casa de Jaeger.

Todo estaba en completo silencio, se había despertado y al intentar dormirse de nuevo no logró volver a conciliar el sueño, quitó las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo y se

deslizó fuera de la cama, sus pies descalzos tocaron con suavidad el frío suelo de madera haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío recorrer cada centímetro de su piel y levantándose con pereza se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Asomó su cabeza y miró por el estrecho pasillo que estaba consumido en una oscuridad absoluta y un profundo silencio; salió de la habitación adentrándose en él hasta llegar a las escaleras, mientras bajaba los escalones con mucho cuidado, buscaba en uno de los bolsillos de la bata que traía puesta las cerillas para encender el candelabro que estaba en un pequeño estante junto a la escalera, unos minutos después las

encontró y encendiendo cada una de las velas logró que el salón quedase levemente iluminado, pudiendo así Eren, ver con mayor claridad.

Un sonido seco y duro de algo que se golpeaba contra el suelo se oyó por una milésima de segundo haciendo que sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta.

Con una de las velas envuelta por un pañuelo en la base, el joven caminó hacia la última puerta de la casa, el sonido que le había alertado volvió a repetirse y con una suavidad absoluta Eren tomó la perilla de la enorme puerta de madera pesada, que su padre le había prohibido tocar, abriéndola con lentitud y adentrándose poco a poco intentando que la luz de la vela alumbrara la habitación; Tan pronto estuvo dentro descubrió al causante de aquél alboroto.

\- Oh por Dios...- Sus palabras sonaron torpes y ruidosas en cuanto salieron de sus labios.

El joven que estaba allí, levantó su cabeza y observó al recién llegado.

\- ¿Vienes a golpearme? - susurró.

\- Tú... tú - quedó en silencio, con una de sus manos señalando al joven que se encontraba con las muñecas atadas hacia arriba contra la pared.

\- Si esperas a que hable te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a tu padre, no daré ningún nombre, Mátame y espera por una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Eren se quedó perplejo, no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería el joven, pero no esperaba que éste fuera el vampiro que su padre estuvo intentando cazar durante veinticinco años. ¿Era él, cierto?

\- Eres el amante de Mikasa. - Afirmó.

Levi lo observó, sus ojos mostraron un brillo de diversión solo por unos segundos y luego tan pronto en un parpadeo volvieron a ser fríos y duros.

\- ¿Es lo primero que se te cruza por la cabeza al verme? - su mirada se cruzó con la del muchacho y por dentro estaba divirtiéndose al máximo - No eres muy inteligente por lo que veo.

\- Deberías contestarme - dijo Eren esta vez exaltado. - Mikasa, ella es...

\- No - Levi lo interrumpió - ella no sabe lo que soy, no la metas en esto.

\- ¿Por qué no la has mordido? - Las preguntas se atoraban en su cabeza y tan pronto como aparecían se resbalaban hacia sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué insistes tanto con eso? - Contraatacó Levi. - Ella es humana, yo vampiro, no hay nada más que saber - Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros. - Y si no vas a golpearme o liberarme sería mejor que te largues... ¡Demonios! Desde aquí puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón.

Eren lo supo, lo observó por unos segundos, el vampiro hizo una mueca de desagrado en cuanto él se acercó un poco, estaba hambriento.

\- Espérame aquí - dijo.

\- ¡Oh claro! Como si pudiera irme en cualquier momento.

El muchacho de cabellera castaña hizo caso omiso a aquellas palabras y salió de la habitación, tomó con rapidez el atizador de la chimenea y se acercó al pequeño hueco de la pared, dio dos golpes en éste y esperó.

\- Vamos pequeñas, no tengo toda la noche - susurró.

Dos ratas bastante grandes salieron de su escondite y Eren con habilidad

atravesó la primera con el atizador.

\- Toma. - Oyó decir cerca de él.

Observó por unos segundos a Eren y luego miró la rata que éste le ofrecía, se estiró un poco y la tomó entre sus labios, sus colmillos se alargaron en cuanto el sabor de la sangre llegó a su boca. "Parece un auténtico animal" pensó el castaño al verlo beber desesperadamente del cuerpo inerte de la rata.

\- Bien, vampiro.

Habló con determinación y observó al muchacho que dejaba la rata en el suelo, se acercó lentamente y con su pañuelo limpió los restos de sangre de la boca de Levi y tomó el cuerpo del animal alejándolo de ambos.

\- No queremos que mi padre se entere de que te he alimentado.

\- Si no querías algo que te delatara podrías haber dejado que te mordiera.

Eren le sonrió y se alejó un poco del joven, lo observó por unos segundos y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

\- Yo hago las preguntas y tú me das las respuestas.


	4. Capítulo 3

Levi Ackerman descubrió cinco razones para pedir que lo lanzaran en medio de la hoguera.

La primera, no sabía porqué le había contestado las preguntas a Jaeger, no todas por supuesto, pero su infancia había quedado al descubierto por el cazador.

La segunda, estaba realmente hambriento y tener a ese muchacho encerrado con él por varias horas le había dejado un humor insoportable.

La tercera, era más que seguro que ninguno de sus compañeros iría a buscarlo, por lo que tendría que encontrar la manera de escapar él mismo de allí.

La cuarta, no estaba regenerando su cuerpo como debería y ahora mismo le dolía cada una de las heridas causadas, tal vez sería un impedimento al momento de irse.

La quinta y última pero no menos importante, si escapaba tenía que llevarse a Eren consigo.

El muchacho se había retirado unas horas atrás, no sabía realmente si habían pasado toda la noche hablando, Jaeger parecía muy interesante a simple vista ya que desde un principio no se había mostrado de manera altiva hacia su persona y cuando él callaba luego de alguna pregunta que no contestaría, Eren se animaba a contarle un poco de su vida. El cazador era extraño, no estaba seguro si el joven había estado allí en busca de información o si realmente sólo estaba de curioso, lo había visto varias veces en el pasado pero no cuando fue capturado, jamás había entrado con su padre o con otro cazador.

Su captura fue realmente ridícula y se odiaba por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido en aquel momento.

Él debía partir a Francia, una carta de un clan amigo lo había alertado sobre unos experimentos que estaban llevando a cabo los cazadores a los de su especie, el hecho de que él se encontrara tan cerca de una de las cedes más importantes aumentaba el riesgo a un 90% de que los atraparan a todos. Para no levantar sospechas le había dejado el mando a Mikasa, a quien veía por el momento, la más indicada para calmar a los demás.

Si bien como vampiros la mayoría de las veces viajaban y vivían solos, el gran nombre de Ackerman se había corrido tanto por Inglaterra que muchos de ellos decidieron unirse a él. No le molestaba, pero tampoco era de su agrado, después de todo a la única que había dejado que se acercara tanto a él como así también permitir que viajara a todos lados acompañándolo era a Mikasa. No la odiaba y tampoco la quería, ellos tenían una relación de respeto mutuo y él al ser el primogénito de un "original", cabe mencionar que lo llamaba así para no sentirse un animal, podía ordenar lo que quisiera mientras que los vampiros no pertenecieran a otro clan, harían lo que él quería, lo seguirían si lo pidiera o no, eso lo sabía muy bien; pero Mikasa era diferente, ella también era una Ackerman sin embargo no era lo suficientemente fuerte o importante para desafiarlo, aún así la joven siempre encontraba algo por más diminuto que fuera para llevarle la contra.

Mikasa se quedaría en Inglaterra con el resto de los vampiros, él viajaría a Francia a reunirse con el clan de Hange, tomaría un barco en la madrugada del viernes y se desharia de sus problemas allí por unas horas. Salvo que, cuando ya estaban por comenzar el viaje un grupo de cazadores salió a su encuentro. Todos preparados para enfrentarse a él, recordaba haberse deshecho de dos o tres dentro de la embarcación, hasta que apareció Grisha Jaeger; ese hombre lo había dejado atontado, jamás habría imaginado que un humano podría moverse con aquella rapidez, que sus ataques fueran tan certeros y que él no podría defenderse lo suficiente del cazador.

Todo fue muy rápido, sorpresivo, tanto que su mente se había quedado en blanco hasta que lo habían esposado en aquella habitación asquerosa.

Lo primero que dedujo fue que alguien les había informado sobre su viaje, solo dos personas sabían sobre ello, Mikasa y Farlan, uno de ellos lo había traicionado. Después, descubrió casi a punto de reírse que los cazadores no tenían ni la menor idea de que él era uno de los originales, más bien, creían que tomaba el lugar de Mikasa. Seguramente la información no había llegado completa a ellos, gracioso y ridículo.

Lo tercero y lo que para él fue lo más inquietante fue que lo dejaran allí, vivo, en esa habitación llena de suciedad e insectos asquerosos, si hubiesen sido lo suficientemente listos podrían haberse ahorrado las torturas y ofrecerle una habitación mejor a cambio de información, y Levi seguramente hubiese largado todo lo que sabía.

La puerta volvió a abrirse de improviso y Ackerman tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos a causa del resplandor entrante, cuando logró acostumbrarse ya la oscuridad volvía a cubrirlo y sólo la luz de una vela podía notarse allí. Los ojos verdes del cazador lucían cansados y a su vez completamente hermosos con aquella iluminación suave.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó ansioso.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Eren dio un paso hacia atrás por inersia pero luego volvió a acercarse muy lentamente.

\- Bueno, solo quiero saber si necesitas alimentarte.

\- ¿Es una de esas escenas en donde el raptor se muestra gentil para que la víctima confíe en él? - preguntó con sorna - si, tengo hambre.

Eren tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, abrió y cerró su boca varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno, parecía pensar en lo que el vampiro había dicho y como si hubiese caído en las palabras demasiado tarde, caminó indeciso hacia la puerta.

\- Te traeré algo y...

\- No.

El castaño lo miró confundido, en medio de las sombras proyectadas por la luz de la vela no podía ver con mucha claridad el rostro de Levi. Supuso que estaría llevando aquel ceño fruncido y los labios apretados como cada vez que contestaba la noche anterior.

\- No me gustan las ratas.

\- ¿Y qué quieres? - preguntó ansioso - No sé si pueda conseguirte algo mejor.

\- ¿Puedes acercarte?

Eren había descubierto al vampiro la noche en la que no podía dormir, jamás había hablado con uno y aquel espécimen era sorprendente, Levi no se parecía a ninguna bestia asesina que había visto antes y en realidad a sus ojos, era como un humano común y corriente.

Pasaron cuatro horas desde que había amanecido y él por su propia seguridad había abandonado la habitación, su padre no tardó demasiado en darle los buenos días cuando las sirvientas les servían el desayuno. Para su gozo interno nadie lo había visto pasar la noche fuera de su cama y tampoco entablar conversación alguna con el vampiro, Grisha le dijo que tendría una reunión urgente con los demás cazadores y Eren se preguntó si él mismo tendría que asistir.

Su padre le borró aquellas dudas de inmediato, cuando alegó que sólo era para buscar nueva mercancía, eso significaba nuevas armas y herramientas para defensa propia, y que no era necesario que Eren estuviese presente. En ese momento el castaño supo que su padre estaba escondiendo demasiadas cosas a él, para empezar estaba el vampiro encerrado en su propia casa, se preguntó si era por su falta de experiencia, pero a su vez le molestó que no tratara de integrarlo como se debía a la organización.

Entonces cuando vio al hombre partir, no dudó en saciar su curiosidad y a la vez, el deseo de volver a ver a aquel vampiro que se encontraba cautivo. No conocía realmente las cualidades y peculiaridades de esos seres, solo lo básico que su padre le había enseñado, así que creyó que su ansiedad de volver a cruzar sus ojos con los del otro era completamente normal, a pesar de que sólo pasaran unas pocas horas en las que se había despedido.

Y allí estaba, en medio de una habitación casi a oscuras, con una vela en su mano que no tardó en usarla para encender las del candelabro, que se encontraba en una mesa de madera que estaba en el rincón izquierdo de la habitación y que luego apagó cuando ya no fue necesaria. Con un vampiro atado en el otro extremo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y que lograba sacar a flote su nerviosismo.

Se acercó como éste le había pedido, aunque guardó una distancia prudente después de todo, los ojos del hombre cautivo brillaban un poco más que la noche anterior y eso hizo que los propios quisieran mirar hacia otro lado. No lo hizo, porque se sintió preso de aquella mirada penetrante que parecía que en cualquier momento leería todo lo que tenía en su cabeza.

\- ¿Puedes acercarte un poco más?

Le gustaba su voz, había descubierto en solo unas horas que podría oírlo toda su vida cuando hablaba, nunca le había ocurrido algo parecido, pero Levi era hermoso e interesante de cualquier forma en que uno lo mirara. Aquello lo había confundido sin más, pero aunque quisiera o no jamás hubiese podido calmar su curiosidad.

Eren quién había estado mirando al vampiro por unos segundos bastante largos para el mismo, se acercó sin dudarlo y sin decir una palabra. Se agachó levemente cuando Levi con un solo gesto le incentivó y allí se quedó, estático, incapaz de abandonar aquella mirada que lo abrazaba, confundido, curioso, espectante, con la mente imposible de razonar, esperándolo.

\- Estira tu brazo - el muchacho lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces y Levi no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en sus labios - No me gustan las ratas Eren.

El castaño no entendió a que se refería, pero si lo hizo cuando sintió la boca húmeda del azabache encerrar una parte de su muñeca, los colmillos rozaron su piel y un cosquilleo recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, su mente decía que debía alejarse y sin embargo se sentía casi imposible poder hacerlo. Un pequeño ardor se sintió cuando los colmillos del vampiro se hundieron en su carne, no era doloroso como lo pensó, más bien a medida que comenzó a succionar su cuerpo reaccionó de una manera muy diferente a lo que esperaba. Vio como la sangre caía por ambos lados de la comisura de la boca del azabache y que las espesas gotas caían sin problema alguno sobre el suelo de la habitación, aquella imagen era fascinante mucho más que cuando lo había visto destrozar a la pobre rata que le había lanzado la noche anterior. Levi no parecía querer lastimarlo, más bien lo trataba como si estuviese a punto de romperse, sentía calor, un hormigueo terrible en sus partes bajas y cuando menos lo pensó un gemido bajo escapó de sus labios haciendo que el acabache sonriera en medio de la succión.

Levi se separó aún con restos de sangre en su boca, Eren no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos brillantes, que desprendían un calor inmenso, vio como la lengua de su acompañante terminaba de saborear lo que había quedado en sus labios y cuando el azabache lo miró no pudo evitar contener la respiración.

Levi se relajó visiblemente a su lado y Eren con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se obligó a bajar su brazo pero aunque hubiese querido no pudo apartarse de su lado.

\- Ahora ratoncito, vas a sacarme de aquí.

Su voz lo atrapó de nuevo, lo encerró como si fuese una melodia tan hermosa y tan atrayente de la cual uno se queda embelesado por horas deseando que no acabase jamás, asintió levemente y cuando se disponía a acercar sus manos a los grilletes, el sonido de pasos fuera de la habitación y de voces masculinas lo sacó de su trance.

\- Oye te he dicho que tienes que soltarme.

Eren frunció el ceño y se alejó casi a rastras del vampiro, intentó recobrar la compostura y se irguió mirando con recelo la marca de colmillos que tenía en su muñeca.

\- Ni lo sueñes. - contestó al tiempo que se apresuraba para apagar las velas y acercarse a la puerta de la habitación tratando de escuchar lo que había del otro lado.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, realmente consternado, la hipnosis siempre había sido efectiva, no con todos por supuesto, pero si con jóvenes ingenuos como el cazador que tenía delante de sus narices y había estado cerca, muy cerca de lograrlo. Vio como Eren abría la puerta y escuchó el sonido de las llaves que le aseguraban que el mocoso la había cerrado. Su lengua se movió inquieta por su boca y tanteó el sabor dulzón de la sangre del muchacho, era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese probado antes y algo molesto, odiaba la forma en la que el cazador lo había mirado, esperando algo más de su parte, siempre era así con sus víctimas. Él les hablaba de forma dulce y todos se entregaban, pero Eren no sólo se había entregado, había despertado en él algo que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía cuando se alimentaba, ese algo más que no quería que saliera a la luz cuando sus planes simplemente habían sido que lo liberara desde un principio. Y allí estaba con la imagen del muchacho en su cabeza y el sabor de su sangre en su boca rehusandose a desaparecer.

La puerta se abrió y Grisha apareció ante sus ojos, sonriente y confiado.

\- Prepárate muchacho, hoy te llevaremos a la hoguera, será un espectáculo que no querrás perderte.


	5. Capítulo 4

Mikasa caminaba decidida hacia la casa Jaeger, no podía creer que Levi fuera tan descuidado como para dejarse atrapar por aquellos funestos cazadores, le sorprendía el hecho que supieran cuando viajaría y que él era un vampiro, pero tampoco lo creyó imposible.

Farlan su mano derecha y uno de los más cercanos a Levi, había desaparecido la misma noche en que hicieron su emboscada y ya no cabía dudas en quien había traicionado a su primo. Deseaba volver a cruzarse en su camino para poder destrozarle la garganta como era debido, ya estaban demasiado expuestos como para tener alguna falla más en su círculo, tendría que haber seguido las palabras de Levi y abandonar el clan antes de que creciera considerablemente. Aunque si lo pensaba le gustaba estar al mando y ya le sería imposible dejar a la cantidad de hombres y mujeres que se encontraban siguiéndolos, después de todo ahora sus vidas estaban en sus manos.

\- ¡Atención! Hoy a las diez de la noche,ejecución en la casa Jaeger - una carreta venía por la calle principal, el hombre alzaba la voz y ella se detuvo como todos los demás - ¡Atención! Hoy a las diez de la noche, ejecución en la casa Jaeger.

\- ¡Señor! - Mikasa corrió para acercarse, logrando que el hombre detuviera el caballo y por ende la carreta - ¿Qué ejecución?

\- Pues no sé mucho señorita, pero como vocero estoy diciendo lo que me pidieron que haga - el hombre la observó por unos segundos y sonrió - es la ejecución de un vampiro ¡Dios nos libre de estas bestias!

Mikasa le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza y la carreta siguió su curso, subió un poco más la capucha de su abrigo y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de la casa Jaeger, necesitaba comunicárselo inmediatamente a Erwin.

Erwin Smith era uno de sus mejores aliados, él había viajado inmediatamente desde Francia cuando Mikasa le informó sobre la captura de Levi. Su mujer, Hange, había llegado con una carta entre sus manos y luciendo bastante alterada se la entregó.

Sabía que si ellos tal vez no hubiesen esperado a que Ackerman viajara inmediatamente, su amigo hubiese podido estar a salvo, así que lo menos que podía hacer era ir a pedido de Mikasa a Inglaterra.

El pequeño grupo de vampiros que estaban allí era un caos, la joven de cabellos negros estaba en medio de un ataque de nervios y la mano derecha de Levi, Farlan, había desaparecido. Hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para ayudar a Mikasa, la joven no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarlos a todos, tampoco era consciente de lo que significaba realmente la captura de su primo. Si Levi llegaba a morir, el descontrol que se ocasionaría podría llegar a poner en riesgo no sólo a ellos, sino a todos los clanes que estaban esparcidos por el mundo, Ackerman había llegado a ser tan importante como Smith y eran respetados no sólo por vampiros comunes sino también por grandes figuras de la sociedad.

Mikasa llegó cerca de las tres de la tarde, con leves quemaduras en su cuerpo por el descuido que había tenido al volver casi corriendo a su guarida. A Erwin le pareció una falta terrible que saliera a esas horas, ya que si alguien notaba lo mal que le había afectado la luz solar posiblemente estarían perdidos ¿Acaso los Ackerman eran siempre tan descuidados? Cualquier reproche quedó retenido en sus labios cuando vio los ojos de la joven que despedían un brillo singular, estaba aterrada.

\- Erwin, necesito hablar contigo - vio como el rubio se alejaba de un pequeño grupo que lo rodeaba y se acercaba a ella bastante intrigado - es sobre Levi.

Los vampiros que estaban cerca de ellos la miraron con atención y Mikasa apretó sus labios.

\- Hablemos en privado - comentó Smith.

Aún Mikasa tenía mucho que aprender, se dijo, nombrar a su líder de esa manera tan desesperada solo ocasionaría un revuelo innecesario, ya que todos sabían la situación en la que se encontraba Ackerman.

La guió a través de los grandes y extensos pasillos de piedra, mirando hacia todos lados para saber si era necesario encerrarse en alguna de las habitaciones o no, la joven lo tomó del brazo y pegando un fuerte tirón hizo que se adentrara a su propio cuarto.

\- Levi está en la casa de Grisha Jaeger.

\- Lo sé - Erwin asintió y la miró curioso.

\- Me dirigía allí ésta mañana, pero un vocero estaba dando una noticia desagradable y tuve que cambiar mis planes.

\- ¿Qué noticia?

Mikasa elevó sus ojos, mojó sus labios varias veces y se quitó algunos cabellos que habían caído descuidadamente sobre su rostro.

\- Hoy a las diez de la noche, planean ejecutar a Levi.

Erwin la miró con sorpresa, no se esperaba un movimiento tan rápido de parte de los cazadores, solo podría significar dos cosas.

O no sabían que Levi era el jefe del clan.

O querían que los vampiros actuaran esa noche.

\- No quiero que los demás pongan en riesgo sus vidas, Erwin.

El rubio sabía a dónde quería ir Mikasa con aquellas palabras, los subordinados que estaban allí no estaban lo suficientemente preparados como para enfrentarse a los cazadores, además que si se movían entre muchos sería posible ser descubiertos, así que tomando la mayor bocanada de aire le soltó.

\- Me necesitas.

\- Así es, creo que ambos podemos ayudar a Levi.

\- Si, tienes razón. Después de todo fui yo quien le insistió a tu primo a que viajara Francia - le sonrió levemente y continuó - estamos a mano.

No necesitaban ropa innecesaria, ni accesorios, ni capas, absolutamente nada más de lo que traían puesto. Las palabras que habían intercambiado entre ellos esa misma tarde habían quedado allí, nadie sabía lo que aquellos dos vampiros planeaban y tampoco lo que en el pueblo iba a ocurrir dentro de media hora.

Erwin y Mikasa decidieron que lo mejor sería estar en el lugar una hora antes, para no llegar justo en el momento en el que el vampiro estaría a punto de ser quemado, debían ver el lugar, cuantos cazadores y espectadores había, que armas llevaban y como traerían a Levi. Así que como una feliz pareja, caminaban recorriendo los diferentes sectores, Mikasa lo tomaba del brazo y le susurraba cualquier cosa sospechosa que veía, Erwin por su parte, guardaba todo en su memoria.

Faltaban sólo quince minutos para las diez, ambos caminaron tranquilos siguiendo a la multitud de personas curiosas que no se podían perder aquel espectáculo. Mikasa se echó hacia atrás cuando fue arrastrada por una mujer que iba en la dirección contraria.

\- ¿Estás bien? Pareces a punto de vomitar - le preguntó Smith.

\- Si, es que hay muchas personas.

\- Lo sé, pero debes parecer neutral o no llegaremos ni a ver a Levi.

Diez en punto. La multitud rodeaba con cierta prudencia la montaña de leña donde pondrían a Levi, aún no llegaba la atracción principal y Grisha se encargaba de dar el mejor número en palabras que incentivaban a las personas a querer ver el sufrimiento de la bestia.

Eren esperaba a un lado del vampiro, tenía la cadena que lo esposaba bien sostenida entre sus manos, Levi no había dicho palabra alguna, aún así no podía quitarse sus ojos de encima. Cuando fue a buscarlo siguiendo las órdenes de su padre, su estómago se había contraído y el resto de su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios, el vampiro siempre mantuvo una postura tranquila y le sonrió al verlo, eso solo hizo que Eren tuviera unas grandes ganas de devolver lo que había comido, sin embargo lo guió a través de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Su padre hablaba afuera y sabía que muy pronto lo nombraría y él tendría que llevar al vampiro a su propia muerte.

No tardó mucho en escuchar las palabras que esperaba y cuando jaló la cadena para que Levi se moviera éste mantuvo su cuerpo estático.

\- Eren.

Él no quería mirarlo, pero al ver que no se movía no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo.

\- Camina.

\- Eren - el muchacho lo miró molesto y esperó a que hablara - vendrás conmigo ¿Verdad?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Sin embargo él mismo se dirigió hacia la puerta, lanzando una mirada confusa al cazador que hizo que saliera de su asombro, nuevamente tomó la posición de ser arrastrado por las cadenas y cuando salió una serie continua de abucheos llegó a sus oídos.

Dejó que lo ataran y le gritaran, no cambió su semblante serio, buscó entre la multitud y encontró lo que quería. Mikasa se encontraba en el lado derecho y Erwin en el izquierdo, sonrió para si mismo y solo se ganó una mirada confusa de parte de Eren.

Díez cazadores, dos vampiros para sacarlo de allí, era una situación encantadora.

Se relajó, por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, después de todo no sabía realmente si alguno de ellos iría a buscarlo y sin pensarlo siquiera se había resignado a su muerte.

La antorcha fue encendida y rozó una de los troncos prendiéndolos casi de inmediato, las multitud vitoreó triunfante y Grisha le sonrió. Un grito muy diferente se oyó en medio de las personas y cuando los cazadores miraron hacia allí, encontraron a Erwin atacando a varias personas, sin llegar a lastimarlas realmente más que con algunos rasguños que sanarian en un par de días.

Dejaron a Eren a su lado y corrieron hacia al gran rubio con rapidez y sus armas en alto, en medio del jaleo Mikasa llegó a su lado, silenciosa como siempre.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Eren la miró confuso.

La joven se preparó para atacar pero la voz de su primo la cortó rápidamente.

\- Déjalo y sácame de aquí - repuso bastante molesto - me estoy quemando ¿Lo recuerdas?

Eren levantó su cuchillo hacia la muchacha, parecía estar realmente sorprendido y Mikasa solo tuvo que levantar su puño para que el joven terminara siendo arrojado hacia atrás.

Los cazadores empuñaban sus armas hacia Erwin pero él se defendía con una destreza impresionante, había matado a dos y seguiría con los demás si tenía que hacerlo.

Eren comenzó a tocer cuando el humo comenzó a rodearlo, tomó entre sus manos con fuerza su cuchillo y miró hacia su derecha a través de sus ojos lagrimeantes.

Mikasa había soltado a Levi y éste se había dado media vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba mirándolo como si fuese el trozo de carne más delicioso que hubiese visto en toda su vida, intentó levantarse a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban, no podía defraudar a su padre pero el vampiro lo asustaba bastante, ya no estaba encadenado como cuando se había acercado para saciar su curiosidad.

Su cuchillo cayó a causa de un golpe de Mikasa y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento Levi ya lo había apresado con sus brazos, cubrió su boca con una de sus manos y aunque no podía verlo supo que algo le había dicho sin palabras a la muchacha, ésta se dirigió sin pensarlo a la multitud y tomaba al rubio de un brazo alejándose de allí.

Se vio siendo arrastrado, lejos de la gente que corría a refugiarse, los cazadores jamás habían vuelto a mirarlo ya que se encontraron con su atención hacia los dos vampiros que acababan de huir.

Se metieron al bosque, Eren terminó siendo golpeado por varias ramas mientras se movían a gran velocidad, podía sentir en cierta forma una calma absoluta que al final terminó por inquietarlo bastante. Pataleó, gritó e intentó morder la mano que le tapaba la boca sin éxito alguno. Se vio empujado hacia el tronco de un árbol y cayó de rodillas cuando sintió el dolor en su espalda, Levi lo miraba serio, como siempre lo hacía, se puso de cuclillas a su lado y elevó su mentón y entonces en medio de la oscuridad le sonrió.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo mostrarte a donde vamos.

Un puñetazo llegó a su mejilla derecha que lo mareó por completo, allí en medio del bosque Eren perdió el conocimiento y antes de hacerlo pudo ver como dos figuras se acercaban a Levi.

\- ¿Por qué lo trajiste? - preguntó Mikasa.

\- Es necesario. - Levi los observó sin interés - ¿Los cazadores?

\- Los perdimos en el camino, vámonos antes de que aparezcan. - continuó Erwin.

Tomando el cuerpo inconsciente de Eren entre sus brazos, Levi guió a los otros dos hacia la guarida.

Los cazadores esa noche no pudieron encontrar a los vampiros y Grisha no volvió a ver a su hijo en su regreso.


	6. Capítulo 5

Eren pestañeó repetidas veces mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la poca iluminación que lo estaba rodeando, su cabeza dolía y se encontraba un poco mareado. Se movió incómodo y se quedó estático cuando escuchó el ruido de las cadenas que apresaban sus brazos, miró asustado a cada una de ellas y las jaló bruscamente tratando de liberarse sin mucho éxito.

Estaba recostado sobre una pequeña cama, sus brazos encadenados pero descubrió que sus piernas no. A su alrededor no se podía ver mucho, parecía más una celda que una habitación. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí y tampoco podía reconocer el lugar.

El sonido de un cerrojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una figura femenina en pocos segundos se dejó ver en el umbral de la puerta. La luz de la vela iluminó su rostro cuando se acercaba y Eren observó aquellos ojos serios y fríos que lo habían cautivado tanto al principio.

\- ¿Ya despertaste?

Intentó contestarle, decirle unas cuantas groserías e incluso llorar por lo asustado que estaba, sin embargo ni voz, ni lágrimas pudo soltar.

\- Tranquilo, no te haremos nada. - Mikasa se acercó a paso firme y tomó entre sus manos las cadenas que sujetaban al muchacho - Te soltaremos una vez que te calmes.

Eren asintió observando con atención el rostro blanquecino de la muchacha, era realmente bella pero no lo suficiente como había creído la primera vez que la vio.

Mikasa dio un paso hacia atrás y dejó ver a dos hombres que entraban a la habitación, al primero no lo conocía, alto y rubio, parecía demasiado recto y su forma de caminar demostraba lo decidido que era. A su lado, una presencia más baja, cabellos oscuros y una mirada tan fría que a la vez era tan cálida que conocía muy bien, Levi.

Su cuerpo se agitó al verlo, una mezcla entre deseo, anhelo y terror lo invadió, bajó la mirada como si no tuviese permitido mirarlo y solo logró marearse un poco más.

\- ¿Su herida cómo está? - preguntó el azabache.

Mikasa levantó su cabeza y observó su cuello, se sintió realmente incómodo y sólo pudo intentar calmarse ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

\- Ya se han cicatrizado.

\- Levi ¿Crees que haya funcionado? - preguntó el hombre que había entrado también.

\- Por supuesto, inconsciente o no, ha tomado mi sangre.

Eren abrió sus ojos como platos y un gemido lastimero se escapó de sus labios, se movió con brusquedad haciendo que las cadenas se tensaran y provocaran un molesto sonido para los presentes.

¿No habían tratado de convertirlo verdad? Tenía que ser un mal sueño, del cual ahora mismo despertaría.

\- Eren ¿tienes hambre?

El castaño se sintió terriblemente mareado, escuchó sonidos en la lejanía que retumbaban cada vez más fuertes en sus oídos, empezó realmente a sentirse mal y el rostro de cada uno de los presentes se volvían confusos. Su estómago rugió y él funció las cejas sintiendo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos ingerir lo que sea.

\- Espera un momento, no te impacientes - le sugirió Mikasa.

La muchacha se alejó de él y tomó al rubio del brazo apresurándose a salir de la habitación, muy pronto Eren sintió la tranquila respiración de Levi muy cerca, cuando elevó su rostro sus ojos se encontraron y el castaño sintió que algo se removía en su interior.

\- Te va a gustar esto, ya lo verás.

A los pocos minutos después de haber estado en silencio, la puerta se abrió dejándolo aturdido. Mikasa entró con otra joven que no reconoció de inmediato, la muchacha forcejeaba entre los brazos de la otra y lanzaba unos gritos que se clavaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, empezó a sentirse molesto y sintió un dolor punzante cuando sus colmillos rozaron su labio inferior y lo lastimaron.

Su visión era confusa y lo único que podía observar era el cuello de su prometida, jamás había pensado que Sasha podía tener un olor tan exquisito, su estómago volvió a rugir y por instinto quiso avanzar siendo retenido por sus ataduras.

\- Eren - la voz de Mikasa parecía muy lejana, lo único que podía oír eran los latidos del corazón de la otra joven.

"Sangre, la quiero. Huele extremadamente bien" pensó el muchacho, su vista seguía fija en la joven humana que tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

\- Vamos a jugar Eren - comentó Levi - al cazador y su presa.

El castaño observó al hombre por unos segundos, su voz lo alejó de cualquier pensamiento que hubiese cruzado por su cabeza y sólo pudo asentir frenéticamente cuando Sasha volvió a sollozar.

\- Buen chico - Levi se acercó a Eren y por sobre su hombro observó a ambas mujeres - suéltala.

El castaño gruñó casi al instante y volvió a tirar de sus cadenas, Levi lo miró como si fuese sumamente importante y le sonrió.

Eren vio como Sasha abandonaba el lugar y sus oídos captaron sus pasos torpes, su respiración mezclada y ahogada por los sollozos y los latidos de su corazón que iban demasiado rápidos.

\- Vamos a soltarte Eren - comentó Levi con la diversión rozando sus palabras.

Cuando el castaño sintió que las cadenas dejaban de hacer presión en sus muñecas, se lanzó como un animal salvaje hacia la puerta, oyó como Mikasa reía al pasar junto a ella, pero no le importaba. Lo único que tenía en su mente era encontrar a Sasha, olfateó a su alrededor y no tardó en captar ese delicioso aroma que lo había vuelto loco, la joven aún estaba cerca.

Sasha corría directamente al pueblo, enredándose en las ramas de los árboles y totalmente ajena al vampiro que la seguía, sus pies frenaron repentinamente cuando escuchó un gruñido encima de su cabeza, no quiso moverse; tampoco quiso voltear y sin poder ser capaz de controlarse comenzó a temblar instantáneamente. La muchacha elevó su cabeza y miró hacia arriba, descubriendo con horror que Eren se encontraba en una gruesa rama del árbol que estaba sobre ella, sin mucho que pensar Sasha comenzó a correr intentando dejarlo atrás.

El castaño sonrió al ver la desesperación de la muchacha y con tan solo un salto logró caer firmemente delante de ésta haciendo que la joven detuviera su paso al instante.

\- Eren... - la muchacha lo llamó y el vampiro movió su cabeza a un lado como si no entendiera lo que decía – Eren soy yo, Sasha. - El joven alargó sus colmillos y comenzó a caminar en su dirección- Eren.

\- No te hará caso alguno – la voz de Levi retumbó en los oídos de la joven, miró hacia atrás por un instante y lo vio allí de pie, cerrando su vía de escape, delante de ella aún se encontraba su prometido – En este momento no le interesa quien eres, solo eres su presa. ¡Vamos Eren atrapa al conejito!

Eren gruñó y dio otro paso al frente pero esta vez haciendo que la muchacha cayera de bruces al suelo, Sasha no tuvo tiempo suficiente para quitárselo de encima, ni de gritar; el vampiro hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de la joven succionando su sangre como un animal salvaje, la muchacha boqueó en un gesto desesperado por conseguir oxígeno para sus pobres pulmones mientras sus manos golpeaban débilmente los hombros de su atacante, el dolor empezó a desaparecer lentamente sumiéndola en un inmenso placer, se sintió perdida y feliz antes de que todo su entorno se esfumara.

\- Eren ya es suficiente – la voz de Levi cosquilleó en sus oídos, se dijo a sí mismo que debía obedecer, que estaba cometiendo una locura, que éste no era él; pero le era imposible desprenderse del cuello de la joven Sasha, ya no se sentía hambriento, solo lo hacía de puro placer.

Levi se acercó a él hasta tocar el hombro del muchacho con sus fríos y

delgados dedos.

Eren se alejó, con un movimiento brusco y rápido, sus piernas flaquearon por unos segundos al ver lo que había hecho, miró a Levi completamente sorprendido al verlo tan cerca; se veía tan hermoso y por tan solo un instante quiso acercarse y tomarlo entre sus brazos para unir sus labios en un profundo e interminable beso, pero todo impulso de hacerlo quedó aplastado por el inmenso odio que comenzó a sentir cuando sus colmillos rozaron peligrosamente su labio inferior.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho?

\- Nada que a tu padre le agrade.


	7. Capítulo 6

El pequeño Armin de seis años de edad se cubría con la manta, tratando de no mirar las sombras malévolas que se proyectaban en las paredes de madera de su habitación. Escuchaba el sonido de las ramas golpear su ventana, logrando que su cuerpo temblara levemente imaginando las garras de un enorme monstruo que lo observaba a través de la oscuridad, sollozó bajito cuando un rayo surcó el cielo que se cubría de nubes, no le gustaban las noches de tormenta.

Su madre le había advertido que debía quedarse en casa mientras ella iba a buscar los medicamentos a casa de Ymir, Historia siempre le decía lo peligroso que podía ser el pueblo cuando el sol se ocultaba y por eso el niño contaba con muchas pesadillas que solía callar.

Su padre, estaba ocupado aquella noche, "Problemas de La Cruz" había dicho antes de largarse y dejar a su madre muy disgustada; Armin soñaba con ser como él, tan fuerte y valiente, una vez le había dicho que luchaba contra los monstruos y tan sólo con esas palabras había logrado una fascinación increíble en el pequeño.

Las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza cuando otro ruido terrible se hizo presente en sus oídos, al mismo tiempo, su vejiga le avisó que ya era tiempo de que bajara de la cama. Apretujó las mantas un poco más fuerte entre sus pequeñas manos y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que la molestia se fuera y pudiera conciliar el sueño. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que siguió en aquella misma posición, la tormenta era interminable y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso, despacio y sin poder controlar sus necesidades biológicas decidió que era tiempo de ser como su padre y enfrentar a los monstruos.

Suavemente y con una lentitud impresionante se quitó la manta que cubría su menudo cuerpo, respiró hondo varias veces antes de incorporarse aún sin atreverse a mirar aquellas sombras, pero se dijo que debía hacerlo.

Sus ojos azules viajaron hacia la pared sin poder siquiera evitarlo, pero debía cerciorarse de que todo estaría bien, un suspiro de satisfacción brotó de sus labios cuando no encontró más que la sombra del árbol que se encontraba a un lado de su ventana, moviéndose al compás del viento, como siempre lo hacía, tal vez esta vez con algo más de fuerza. "Sólo es una tormenta" Se dijo, repitiendo en su mente aquellas palabras una y otra vez, mientras se animaba a bajar uno de sus pies.

Dio un respingo cuando su piel rozó la madera fría y con lentitud bajó la segunda pierna, haciendo que con su peso el piso crujiera levemente. Rápidamente y sin perder un segundo, se inclinó para observar lo que había debajo de su cama y se alegró al no encontrar al monstruo de garras enormes allí.

Se enderezó de repente cuando escuchó un sonido que no había captado antes y tal vez así había sido, porque había comenzado cuando suspiró de alivio, era como si un débil golpe se oyera por un segundo en su ventana, no era como las ramas del árbol, más seco, más preciso.

Quedó estático cuando el sonido volvió a llegar a él y sin atreverse realmente a levantar su cabeza, giró su cuerpo para mirar las sombras otra vez, vería al árbol y todo estaría bien.

Sus piernas temblaron amenazándolo con hacerlo caer, y tragando duro tratando de disipar el nudo que tenía en su garganta, sus ojos viajaron por toda la extensión de madera que tenía frente a él. El árbol estaba, en efecto, aún moviéndose por la gran tormenta que se desataba afuera, pero eso no era lo que en realidad había logrado que quisiera meterse entre las mantas de nuevo. Intentó respirar como su madre le había enseñado como cada vez que se asustaba y sentía que se iba a desmayar, quiso gritar pero pensó que tal vez llamaría demasiado la atención, debía volver a su cama y no mirar hacia su ventana, no tenía que ver al monstruo de garras largas y filosas que proyectaba su sombra delante del árbol.

Miró hacia el piso en el momento en el que se giraba, y mientras sus pies se movían hizo un gran salto para llegar a su lugar seguro, sin observar ni por un segundo la ventana se cubrió con las mantas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No se atrevía a hablar, a respirar demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera a temblar, tal vez el monstruo no lo había visto y si él llamaba su atención querría entrar ¿Por qué mamá no regresaba? ¿Por qué papá no venía a echar a los monstruos de su ventana? ¿Por qué él no podía ser tan valiente como su padre?

Sintió otro golpe, un poco más suave esta vez en su ventana y quedó petrificado como una estatua, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y que luego hicieran su recorrido por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su almohada, cuando sintió que no podría aguantarse y comenzaba a mojar su cama. Hacía tan sólo cinco meses que Armin había dejado de orinarse cada vez que se iba a dormir, su madre le había dicho que los monstruos jamás molestaban a los niños que hacían sus necesidades fuera de la cama y él le había creído, pero ese monstruo que estaba afuera no le había importado que él necesitara hacer pis, porque aún seguía ahí, su sombra seguía allí.

Un golpe más fuerte, esta vez con las ganas de romper el cristal y llegar hasta su refugio lo envolvió. Sin importar el miedo, lo avergonzado y mojado que estaba y el grito que lanzó al momento que hacía sus mantas a un lado, Armin solo pensó en alejarse de allí.

Sus pies descalzos avanzaban con rapidez haciendo que la madera se quejara debajo de cada paso, abrió la puerta como si nada más importara en ese momento y se dirigió hacia las escaleras ¿Dónde estaba mamá?

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, descubrió que desde allí el ruido de su ventana ya no se escuchaba y pensó que tal vez, el monstruo se aburriría al ver que no había nadie en la habitación y se iría. Descubrió que su madre había dejado algunas velas encendidas por toda la estancia y lo más seguro es que todavía no había regresado de la señora Ymir, nunca tardaba demasiado pero tal vez Historia le tenía miedo a las tormentas como él.

Se sentó en una silla de madera del comedor y sus dedos jugaron con el borde de la mesa mientras trataba de calmarse, esperaría a sus padres y les contaría lo que le había ocurrido, tal vez así no se enojarian cuando notaran que había mojado la cama.

Un llamado a la puerta le hizo levantar la cabeza, pestañeó varias veces ante la idea de haberlo imaginado, pero se volvió un poco más insistente logrando que el pequeño se levantara, aunque no se había atrevido a acercarse.

La voz que oyó a través del viento y la lluvia le sacó una sonrisa, se acercó lentamente a la puerta y buscó la llave que su madre le dejaba debajo de la alfombra por si algo ocurría, cuando la colocó en la cerradura, escuchó un golpe suave y sonrió aún más.

\- Ya voy mamá.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y miró con atención las espesas gotas que caían, la oscuridad lo envolvía y de vez en cuando las luces del cielo dejaban ver algunas casas vecinas, no se oía nada más que el viento tormentoso, se acercó un poco más y miró hacia ambos lados.

\- ¿Mamá? Ya abrí la puerta, puedes entrar.

\- Gracias.

Armin cayó hacia atrás debido a la impresión, el monstruo de largas garras estaba delante de su cuerpo, un grito desesperado brotó de sus labios y lo último que vio, fue su rostro desfigurado con las fauces abiertas acercándose a él.

Historia caminaba apresurada con una pequeña bolsa entre sus manos que contenía la medicina que Ymir le había entregado, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a salir de noche, y más sabiendo lo que su marido le contaba, pero no había tenido otra opción. Le hubiese gustado en otras circunstancias no tener que hacer este recorrido en la oscuridad y bajo la lluvia, pero Armin las necesitaba.

Su hijo, había levantado una fiebre terrible y muchas veces durante el día había delirado, los paños fríos no habían servido de nada y cuando su amiga le había comentado unas especias que tenía, decidió que sería lo mejor. Su pequeño podría dormir esa noche sin problemas.

No le pareció tan terrorífico el caminar bajo la lluvia, después de todo no le había ocurrido absolutamente nada ni tampoco había visto algo fuera de lo normal, tal vez Reiner estaba siendo demasiado extremista, aunque si, caminar con su vestido pegado al cuerpo al igual que su cabello y sentir el aire frío no era nada agradable.

Llegó a su casa después de veinte minutos de viaje y sacando la llave que tenía en el bolsillo de la falda abrió la puerta con lentitud, dentro las velas se estaban consumiendo y solo quedaban cuatro aún sin apagarse. Miró hacia ambos lados y secándose los pies en la alfombra, cerró la puerta y entró a su hogar.

Un sonido en la planta superior hizo que mirara hacia las escaleras, sonrió con algo de culpa al pensar que había dejado a su pequeño sin poder dormir en su cama, pero tenía que hacerlo o esa noche volvería a delirar de fiebre, además que no había podido llevárselo, la lluvia sólo empeoraría su estado.

\- ¡Armin ya estoy en casa!

No obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba, así que pensó que tal vez su hijo estaba dormido, se fue hacia la chimenea y la encendió, poniendo una pava con un poco de agua a calentar, abrió con cuidado la bolsita con las especias que le había dado Ymir y buscó una pequeña taza para preparar todo.

Cuando el agua estuvo lista se tomó su tiempo para volcarla dentro de la taza y con una cuchara revolvió el contenido que había dejado un verde oscuro en su interior.

El sonido que escuchó anteriormente volvió a repetirse cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, apuró su paso tratando de no tropezar en los escalones y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hijo.

\- ¿Armin?

El cuarto estaba sumido en completa oscuridad, así que tuvo que acercarse a la cama para poder apreciar mejor a su hijo, pero no encontró más que debajo de las mantas su pequeña almohada. Dejó la taza humeante sobre una pequeña mesita donde descansaban algunos de los muñecos de trapo que tenía su hijo y más que preocupada salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Armin dónde estás?

El sonido se repitió por tercera vez, y ahora era mucho más nítido que antes, le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al sentir lo que parecía ser algo realmente viscoso y miró hacia sus pies, ahora ya descalzos después de haberse quitado los zapatos en la entrada, y abrió los ojos con espanto.

No se podía ver demasiado con la poca iluminación que venía de abajo, pero el olor metálico y la oscura mancha revelaban lo que posiblemente era sangre.

\- ¿A... Armin?

No obtuvo respuesta más que un pequeño movimiento de un mueble de su propia habitación, se acercó bastante cautelosa y tragando en seco se atrevió a abrir la puerta.

La vela que ella misma había dejado encendida antes de irse aún seguía proyectando luz, entrecerró los ojos cuando descubrió un bulto en medio de la habitación y luego pegó un grito lleno de terror al descubrir la mitad del cuerpo de su esposo.

Podía ver desde allí, bañado de la tétrica luz que serpenteaba sobre la piel que estaba cubierta de sangre, a Reiner, su torso, sus brazos, su cuello, su cabeza y sus manos, una de ellas sosteniendo aún entre sus dedos un enorme cuchillo de caza.

La mayoría de sus órganos estaban salidos, algunos desparramados sobre la madre fría, otros a punto de salir de lo que habría llegado a ser su cadera, Historia sintió un revoltijo en su estómago y allí mismo devolvió lo poco que había comido aquella noche.

Dio tres pasos hacia atrás, trastabillando un poco y sus ojos se abrieron aún más, al ver a Armin junto a la ventana, el pequeño estaba hecho bolita y cuando prestó más atención escuchó como sollozaba.

\- ¿Hijo?

Los ojos azules y llorosos la buscaron como si fuese lo más precioso del mundo y la mujer vio como su pequeño tenía grandes manchas de sangre desperdigadas sobre su piel y ropa.

\- Armin ven con mamá.

El pequeño se levantó y sin apartar los ojos de Historia se acercó lentamente. Cuando llegó a su lado, la mujer lo tomó en un semi abrazo y lo condujo fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al instante.

Lo llevó a la planta baja y miró al niño con mayor atención ahora que había más iluminación.

\- ¿Estás herido? Iremos a la casa de la señorita Ymir ¿de acuerdo? - debía pedir ayuda, alguien había asesinado a su esposo y posiblemente ellos también corrían peligro.

Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y Armin pasó uno de sus dedos helados limpiandolas con cuidado, la mujer le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y se enderezó a los pocos segundos. Tomó la mano de su pequeño y tiró con suavidad, llevándolo hacia la salida, pero Armin se detuvo antes de que ella pudiese abrir la puerta y jaló su brazo un par de veces.

\- Armin debemos irnos.

\- Papá quiso atacarme.

Historia no pudo evitar voltearse para mirarlo, ahora mucho más preocupada y asustada de lo que estaba.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo hijo?

\- Yo sólo tenía hambre, lo siento mamá.

La mujer soltó la mano de su hijo cuando éste la miró, sus ojos azules estaban apagados sin vida alguna, una pequeña pero horrible sonrisa fue dirigida hacia ella y descubrió que entre los dientes, podían verse aún algunos restos de carne.

Historia retrocedió, con su cuerpo temblando y sintiendo que no tenía la voz suficiente cuando un grito quedó preso entre sus labios negándose a salir.

\- Pero descuida mamá, el señor Farlan me dijo que no te haría daño.

Alargó su mano buscando desesperadamente la puerta pero lo único que sus dedos rozaron, fue el cuerpo de alguien más detrás de ella, Armin le sonreía, aún mirándola fijamente, no se atrevió a girar, su corazón latía desbordante en su pecho mientras gruesas lágrimas volvían a caer.

Lo último que vio, fue a su pequeño, tomando la mano del monstruo de largas garras.


	8. Capítulo 7

_¡Hago una aclaración por acá! Estoy con muy poco tiempo, así que no pude revisar correctamente los capítulos, también estoy escribiendo desde el celular por lo cuál, guiones y demás no van a ser como deben. Cuando pueda y tenga la computadora en manos, los capítulos serán corregidos. ¡Gracias por su atención!__Habían pasado dos meses desde que Eren se había convertido en vampiro, al principio le había costado muchísimo al punto de querer huir hacia su antiguo hogar, sin demasiado éxito. Normalmente después de que sus diferentes "planes" de escape funcionaran, cruzaba el bosque a toda velocidad pero al encontrarse en el linde del pueblo, comenzaba a sentir un enorme malestar en su pecho que rápidamente le hacía volver sobre sus mismos pasos, al final del día, le pedía disculpas a Levi y éste solo le dedicaba un gesto sin importancia; después de una semana había decidido que era inútil, ya que siempre le pasaba lo mismo.__Decidió quedarse al lado del vampiro quien en esos mismos días había comenzado a enseñarle a luchar, y no, no lo que su padre le había mostrado, con uñas y dientes, usando la velocidad y la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía. Él creía ser bueno, hasta que Levi le enseñó las diferentes patadas que podía recibir.__A las dos semanas ya se sentía cómodo, con el lugar y los diferentes miembros del clan, una tarde se atrevió a preguntarle a Erwin quien era el que más confianza tenía con él, sobre lo que había sentido al tratar de huir.__Smith solo largó una risita y luego le palmeó el hombro varias veces.__\- Es normal Eren, no puedes alejarte de Levi, lo quieras o no, él es tu amo.__\- ¿Mi amo?__\- No puedes irte a menos que te libere, y lamento decirte que no parece estar dispuesto a hacerlo pronto.__Sus palabras lo golpearon, era imposible que estuviese ligado a un vampiro y no pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones, pero terminó confirmándolo el día que Levi había ido al pueblo y no había regresado hasta el anochecer, ante su falta de presencia Eren sintió las diferentes emociones recorrer su cuerpo con fuerza y solo logró que la espera fuera algo así como una especie de tortura, al final terminó lanzándose a sus brazos cuando lo vio llegar con miedo de que se alejara nuevamente de él.__Mikasa, le enseñó a alimentarse, normalmente hubiese preferido que no fuese sangre humana, pero la muchacha le explicó que solo con tomar una sola vez al mes, su cuerpo quedaría satisfecho, además que no era necesario matar a la víctima, si tenía el suficiente control lo máximo que podía ocasionar era una especie de espacio en blanco en la mente de su presa.__Eren fue acompañado por la muchacha y Levi a los barrios bajos, donde muy pocos habitantes de alta posición social solían ir y que además los cazadores habían dejado fuera de su jurisdicción. La zona de prostitución, donde una que otra mujer cayó en sus manos y terminó casi sin vida. Ahora, podría decirse que el vampiro entendía un poco más a los que fueron una vez en vida, sus enemigos. No eran bestias, ni tampoco querían imponer algún mal sobre los seres humanos, debían alimentarse y los entendía, ya que no eran capaces de probar la comida humana ni a kilómetros.__Ahora Eren caminaba a un lado de Levi bastante tranquilo, el vampiro azabache le había dado el gusto de ir al pueblo para saber como estaban las cosas, escondiéndose cuando algún cazador pasaba cerca de ellos haciendo las rondas de vigilancia. Descubrieron que varias casas se encontraban tapeadas y que las personas habían adelantado el toque de queda escondiéndose en sus casas mucho más temprano que de costumbre, también vieron nuevos rostros entre los cazadores y armas completamente modificadas.__Eren decidió que era suficiente, un malestar profundo se había hecho presente en su pecho al ver en lo que posiblemente se habría convertido, en un hombre armado que temía que algo lo atacara por las noches. Muy lejos de saber la verdad, con el único fin de defender a los demás.__\- Levi.__El azabache lo miró por unos segundos y en silencio aceptó la súplica de aquellos ojos verdes, así que emprendieron el viaje de vuelta, cuando estaban acercándose a su "nuevo hogar" el olor a quemado los alertó, no duraron en cruzar el bosque a gran velocidad y al llegar a su destino una densa capa de humo los envolvió.__\- Eren, alejate de aquí y acércate al río, si no estoy junto a ti en veinte minutos huye.__Levi logró ponerlo nervioso aunque quisiera quedarse con él, la órden del vampiro había sido absoluta y su cuerpo, se negó a trabajar junto a su mente, haciendo lo que le habían pedido. Corrió hacia el río, sintiendo un malestar impresionante crecer en su pecho cada vez que avanzaba y se alejaba del azabache, aún así no podía desobedecer su órden y con mucho pesar solo podía esperar a que llegara junto a él.__Levi lo vio alejarse, perdiéndose una vez más entre los árboles, se sintió tranquilo al saber que estaría seguro y pensó que lo mejor sería que si algo llegara a pasarle Eren continuara su viaje, él debía mantenerse a salvo.__No tardó en adentrarse en la espesa capa de humo que cubría la zona y gracias a su increíble olfato detectó a los humanos, aún al pequeño aprendiz que traía consigo le hacia falta aprender muchísimo, porque él reconocía lo que ocurría. Alguien los había encontrado.__Cuando estuvo bajando las grandes escaleras de piedra los gritos cargados de terror lo envolvieron y siguiéndolos encontró una escena que hubiese deseado no volver a ver jamás en su vida. Los recuerdos del pasado lo golpearon al ver la cantidad de mujeres, hombres y niños asesinados, todos ellos estaban esparcidos en el suelo como si fueran basura. Todos y cada uno de ellos, seguidores y miembros de su clan.__Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el centro de su guarida allí se quedó estático por tan solo unos segundos, el fuego ya cubría la mitad del lugar, y en medio de éste se encontraban vampiros y cazadores defendiendo y atacando, buscó con su mirada a Mikasa y la encontró en el lado derecho, sacando a varios de sus seguidores por un túnel improvisado. Erwin le cuidaba la espalda, peleando con un rubio alto que quería detener aquella huida.__Escuchó detrás de él, el sonido agudo que hizo la ballesta al disparar y se movió rápidamente a la derecha, con tan sólo un rasguño en su oreja izquierda. Giró rápidamente y no se detuvo a ver quien era el que había disparado, con sus manos tomó la cabeza del atacante y la torció, dejándolo rápidamente sin vida. Se adentró con el arma que le había sacado al joven cazador y disparó desde la distancia logrando darle a dos de ellos y salvando a cinco de los suyos. Mikasa lo divisó en la lejania y lo miró llena de terror, quedó confundido unos segundos y pronto sintió el impacto en su pierna izquierda. Una bala se incrustó en su carne y por un momento casi logra hacerlo caer, tomó las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse en pie y con una agilidad sorprendente para muchos disparó la ballesta. El arma de su atacante cayó al suelo luego de que su proyectil terminara destrozando la mano que la cargaba, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la muchacha y el vampiro tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no volver a quedar en un punto muerto. Sasha Blouse sacaba de su bolsillo derecho un arma de menor calibre y disparaba en su dirección, él esquivó cada una de las balas con mas dificultad que antes, su pierna dolía demasiado y no sabía porqué no cicatrizaba rápidamente, él también volvió a atacar pero la muchacha también pudo esquivarlo. Las llamas comenzaron a devorar un poco más el lugar y alguien dio la órden de retirada. Sasha lo hizo rápidamente, dejando al vampiro libre para continuar con su paso. Detuvo el escape de dos cazadores más, hasta que dio con Erwin y Mikasa que aún sacaban a los pocos vampiros que quedaban, algunos heridos y otros completamente sanos.__\- Levi, estas vivo. ¿Dónde está Eren? - la joven lo miró preocupada pero el azabache le quitó importancia.__\- Vayan hasta el río, Eren los espera allí.__Los dos vampiros se adentraron al túnel mientras que Levi observaba como los cazadores también se alejaban. Entre las llamas pudo ver un rostro sonriente que conocía demasiado, al punto de hacerlo retroceder y acercarse al lado contrario del túnel.__\- Farlan... - susurró.__El rubio cenizo le sonrió una vez más, con sus ojos brillantes escondiendo una gran cantidad de secretos que desconocía, se alejó de allí dejando al azabache completamente confundido, que no hizo más que seguirlo a causa de la emoción que tenía.__Quería destrozarlo, ver como una y otra vez se regeneraba para volver a torturarlo, quería oírlo implorar por su vida, quería saber porqué los había traicionado, lo quería ver muerto.__El fuego detuvo su andar y con un malestar profundo tuvo que alejarse y acercarse al túnel nuevamente, miró una vez más el cuerpo de los caídos y deseó que pudiesen descansar en paz.__Eren había tomado asiento en una de las rocas que bordeaban el río, la noche estaba sin luna, demasiado oscura para su gusto y sin embargo le agradaba tener una mejor visión de la que hubiese tenido al seguir siendo humano. Estaba aterrado de que algo pudiera pasarle a sus compañeros, en muy poco tiempo había logrado hacer amigos y también había encontrado su lugar al lado del azabache. No sabía lo que ocurría por lo cual aquello lo traía demasiado nervioso.__Escuchó pasos cerca de una roca cercana y luego un estruendo que hizo que se saltara de su lugar y se pusiera en alerta, miró hacia la piedra que comenzaba a partirse y muy pronto descubrió una cabellera rubia que conocía bastante. Erwin traía en brazos a un pequeño vampiro que estaba inconsciente y detrás de él, comenzaron a seguirlo los demás miembros del clan. Cada uno de ellos con heridas y los rostros manchados de negro, algunos aún seguían tosiendo a causa del humo que habían ingerido. Mikasa fue la última en salir y Eren se acercó rápidamente a ellos.__\- ¿Qué pasó?__La muchacha lo miró por un instante en silencio, algo que para el castaño se volvió eterno.__\- Los cazadores nos encontraron, tuvimos que improvisar una ruta de escape porque no viviríamos para contarlo.__Eren se sorprendió y luego sus ojos cargados de terror buscaron entre la multitud al azabache, cuando no pudo dar con él, la desesperación lo embargó.__\- Mikasa ¿Dónde está Levi?__La joven miró hacia el túnel y cuando no vio signos del vampiro, tembló ligeramente.__\- No lo sé, creí que venía detrás de nosotros.__Eren se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia ella, tomándola de los hombros y sacudiendola levemente.__\- ¿Dónde está?__\- Estoy aquí.__Eren soltó bruscamente el cuerpo de Mikasa, haciendo que la joven se tambaleara un poco hacia atrás, sus ojos buscaron con desesperación el lugar de donde había venido aquella voz y encontró la figura del azabache saliendo del túnel. Levi se acercó lentamente, cojeando de su pierna izquierda y el castaño no dudó en ir a su lado.__\- Estás herido, dime que no es algo grave.__Levi observó a Eren por unos segundos y algo dentro de él se removió inquieto, le gustó la sensación que tuvo al ver como se preocupaba por él, sus ojos verdes estaban más preocupados que de costumbre y de noche parecían mucho más brillantes que lo que recordaba.__\- Estoy bien, cuando pueda quitarme la bala mi cuerpo sanará inmediatamente - al ver que Eren no confiaba en sus palabras agregó - Tranquilo, he tenido lesiones mucho peores que ésta.__Erwin se acercó a ambos muchachos y miró a Levi con preocupación.__\- Mikasa se está encargando de los heridos, déjame ver tu pierna.__El azabache no puso resistencia y con ayuda de Eren logró sentarse sobre el césped mientras que Erwin le rompía el pantalón hasta el muslo. La sangre oscura brotaba aún de aquella herida y tomando una roca de punta bastante filosa entre las manos observó a Levi.__\- Esto dolerá bastante.__Ackerman asintió y apretó los dientes cuando la piedra se incrustó en su pierna, lanzó un pequeño quejido cuando se removió y dio con la bala que estaba incrustada en el músculo, en ese momento sintió la presión de la mano de Eren en la suya y el dolor se suavizó un poco. Un minuto después la bala de plata estaba fuera de su cuerpo y con tranquilidad su pierna comenzó a regenerarse. Levi le agradeció lo que había hecho y muy pronto el rubio le dio la última información.__\- Hemos perdido a veinticinco miembros, diez están sumamente heridos y los demás están cicatrizando rápidamente - comentó - nos atacaron mientras dormíamos, hicimos todo lo que pudimos.__\- Está bien, debería haber estado allí.__\- No te preocupes Levi, no fue tu culpa - ayudó al azabache a ponerse de pie y junto a Eren caminaron hacia Mikasa que ayudaba a los heridos - Entre ellos estaba Farlan.__\- Lo sé, lo he visto. - comentó con desdén - no sé en lo que está pensando para trabajar con ellos, pero no trae nada bueno consigo.__\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?__\- Viajaremos un poco hacia el sur, conozco un pueblo en donde podríamos quedarnos al menos un tiempo, debemos escondernos antes de que pase algo más.__Erwin asintió y dio las órdenes. Los vampiros algunos ayudados por otros comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Levi y Eren los siguieron por detrás, mientras que sin pensarlo el castaño tomaba la mano de su amo.__Esa sería una larga noche._


	9. Capítulo 8

Levi le ordenó a los miembros de su clan que esperaran pacientes en el linde del pueblo, a un lado de varias rocas que bordeaban el río, él iría en busca de la persona que podría darles asilo y no era conveniente que un grupo grande como el que eran, se paseara por las calles del pueblo vecino, llamarían demasiado la atención y en esos momentos no estaban en condiciones para lidiar con nada ni con nadie.

Eren se atrevió a escabullirse cuando los demás vampiros estaban sentándose y el resto hablando con los demás, sigilosamente entre algunos arbustos y luego en el camino de tierra que estaba marcado. Siguió los pasos de Levi bastante cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para que el azabache se diera cuenta de su presencia, no tan lejos de donde se encontraban se veían algunas luces y a medida que avanzaban cada uno por su propio camino, se pudieron ver las primeras casas.

Levi caminaba a pasos firmes, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, a diferencia de su propio pueblo, pensó Eren, las personas de allí no parecían asustadas ni en estado de alerta, era ya de noche y seguían paseando por las calles iluminadas por las antorchas. Siguió a Levi entre la multitud viendo como algunas mujeres y hombres lo observaban al pasar y pensó que era común al ser un rostro tan poco familiar entre aquellos que ya se conocían.

El azabache dobló en una esquina poco iluminada y cuando el castaño se propuso a hacer lo mismo, sintió un fuerte jalón en su brazo izquierdo que logró ponerlo a la defensiva.

\- Les dije que se quedaran en el río - susurró Levi muy cerca de su rostro.

\- Se lo ordenaste a tus seguidores, no a mi - contraatacó Eren.

Levi lo soltó y le sonrió con burla, luego sin decirle absolutamente nada más se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, esta vez con Eren a su lado, que veía los callejones con recelo.

Más adelante se encontraron con un grupo de mujeres de cuatro o cinco, no quiso observarlas demasiado, ya que cuando lo hizo muchas de ellas le mostraron sus senos, algunas tenían el cabello recogido, otras lo dejaban caer sobre sus hombros, se parecían a aquellas a las que les había robado un poco de su sangre.

\- Levi ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

El azabache antes de entrar a una casa bastante antigua, en la que se podían ver aún más mujeres y una excesiva iluminación junto a las carcajadas de varios hombres, se giró para enfrentarlo.

\- Hablaré con la dueña del lugar, ella puede darnos refugio - sus ojos azules lo observaron por un instante y aquello solo fue lo suficiente como para hacerlo temblar - delante de aquellas personas me llamarás señor, aunque preferiría que no abrieras la boca ¿De acuerdo?

Eren asintió y dejó que el azabache abriera aquella puerta de madera, adentro era un caos, mesas llenas de hombres de diferentes edades, muchos de ellos cargando sobre sus faldas a jovencitas como las que había observado minutos atrás, voces y risas masculinas tanto como femeninas inundando el ambiente, el olor a alcohol llegó a marearlo y por un instante tuvo que detenerse al sentir el aroma extraño que emanaban aquellas personas.

\- Camina, no te quedes atrás - ordenó Levi.

Eren lo hizo con mucho pesar, sus dientes cosquilleaban en su boca, hacia mucho tiempo que no se alimentaba y ahora, aquello estaba dándole problemas.

Levi se apoyó en la barra de madera, donde una jovencita estaba sirviendo diferentes bebidas, cuando sus ojos azules vieron al azabache, se acercó de inmediato.

\- Caballeros - saludó más por su trabajo que por cortesía - ¿Desean algo para beber o están buscando la compañía de una de nuestras niñas?

Eren miró a Levi, esperando a que él tomara la palabra.

\- Sí, de una en especial.

El castaño lo miró con sorpresa, pero la mujer simplemente sonrió.

\- Estas son las chicas que están disponibles - señaló a un grupo de jovencitas que se encontraban hablando entre ellas muy cerca de donde estaban.

\- Verá, no estoy interesado en las prostitutas.

Fue allí cuando la muchacha lo observó confundida, luego se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sonreír.

\- No lo entiendo señor...

\- Necesito hablar con Petra.

Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que los murmullos y las risitas se detuvieran, un horrible silencio los envolvió y todos giraron sus cabezas para observarlos, Eren sintió que temblaba ante aquellos ojos afilados y sin embargo Levi parecía demasiado tranquilo, la muchacha sonrió nerviosa y pronto volvió a hablar.

\- Lo siento señor, aquí no hay ninguna mujer llamada Petra, creo que se ha confundido de bar.

\- Por el silencio de estas pestes, sé que estoy en el lugar correcto. - Levi no titubeó ni un segundo y Eren observó como un hombre alto se levantaba de su mesa, haciendo a un lado a una de las jovencitas - lléveme con Petra.

\- Señor voy a pedirle amablemente que se retire del lugar, aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre y si no va a adquirir ni bebidas ni a una de las muchachas, el bar está cerrando las puertas para usted.

Levi sonrió y señaló una botella de whisky.

\- Dame un trago.

La mujer parpadeó y de mala gana le sirvió un pequeño vaso del cual Levi no bebió siquiera un sorbo.

\- Ahora lléveme con Petra.

El hombre que anteriormente se había puesto de pie, avanzó rápidamente y tomó a Eren por los hombros, el castaño chilló ante tal repentino acto no sabiendo muy bien porqué él era el que estaba siendo atacado.

\- ¡Annie es un Jaeger!

La muchacha que estaba detrás de la barra observó a Eren con los ojos desorbitados, Levi bebió tranquilamente de su vaso mientras observaba al pobre castaño ser empujado contra una de las mesas de madera. Annie levantó una de sus manos, ahora dejando ver unas filosas garras en ellas y tomó con rudeza el cuello de la camisa del azabache.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes cazadores aquí?

\- Suéltame. - los ojos de Levi se cruzaron con los de la joven solo por un segundo, algo que no hizo que la rubia retrocediera.

Eren fue empujado hacia la barra, alguien le había propinado un buen puñetazo en su mandíbula, sin embargo al segundo intento pateó con fuerza al hombre que lo había golpeado y este cayó hacia atrás rompiendo una de las inestables mesas con su peso.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

La pelea se detuvo, sin embargo el hombre tenía a Eren apresado entre sus brazos mientras que el castaño forcejeaba, Levi aún era retenido por Annie quien seguía tomándolo de la camisa, su rostro estaba tranquilo.

\- Señora, estos hombres son cazadores - lanzó con veneno aquella rubia - por lo que sé, no hay razón para que estén aquí, el tratado no se ha roto.

\- Suéltenlos - la pequeña mujer se encontraba en las escaleras del bar, observando con diversión a los dos extranjeros - es un Ackerman.

Annie lanzó un gritito ahogado en cuanto escuchó las palabras de su señora, soltó con rapidez la camisa del azabache y se disculpó incontables veces.

\- Él es un Jaeger señora - comentó el hombre con Eren aún entre sus manos.

\- Si ha venido con Ackerman significa que no es peligroso, así que suéltalo.

El castaño sintió como el agarre se debilitaba y poco a poco obtuvo la libertad que deseaba, arrugó su nariz cuando aquél aroma tan fuerte se impregnó en su piel y su estómago se revolvió.

\- Síganme.

La mujer se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Petra era una mujer realmente bella, su cabello estaba atado firmemente en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su vestido rojo resaltaba en su piel y sobre el resto de las personas que estaban allí. Cada paso que daba lo hacía con gracia, sin agachar la cabeza en ningún momento, dos hombres los seguían y luego les dieron el paso libre para entrar a una habitación levemente iluminada, en donde la mujer les pidió amablemente a que tomaran asiento.

Se sentaron sobre dos enormes sillones de cuero marrón, y ambos observaron a la mujer que se servía un vaso de tequila, Petra tomó asiento delante de ellos y colocó una de sus manos sobre la falda.

\- Bien, debe haber una razón para que vinieran a buscarme y armaran un gran revuelo entre mis niños.

\- La hay. - Levi estaba recto, sus ojos eran impenetrables.

\- Entonces díganme ¿Qué hace un gran vampiro como tú y un pequeño cazador en mi zona?

\- Necesitamos refugio.

Petra bebió un poco de su vaso y elevó sus cejas.

\- Los cazadores encontraron nuestra guarida, hemos viajado más de cinco kilómetros y venimos a pedir asilo, para unos treinta vampiros.

Petra sonrió y dejó su vaso sobre la mesa, miró a Levi y luego a Eren.

\- ¿Qué hace un cazador con ustedes?

\- Eren es uno de los nuestros.

La muchacha sonrió, y dejó reposar ambas manos sobre su falda para luego alisarla con cuidado.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarlos? Creí que los lobos no eran de tu agrado.

\- No lo son, pero si recuerdas lo último que ocurrió en Francia sabrás muy bien a quien debes ayudar.

\- comment oublier* - susurró Petra.

La muchacha se puso de pie tranquilamente y extendió su mano hacia el azabache, quien besó su anillo sin titubear ni un segundo.

\- Ma dette est payée maintenant.*

\- Oui mandame.* - contestó Levi con un perfecto acento francés.

\- Les daré las habitaciones, espero que los cazadores no vengan por estos sitios y que esto no nos traiga problemas, porque sino Levi, ustedes serán los que van a lamentarlo.

Levi hizo una pequeña reverencia y observó a Eren quien miraba todo con intriga.

\- Ve a buscar a los demás, no te detengas a hablar con nadie. - le susurró - eres un vampiro y solo los lobos que están aquí saben que Petra nos ha dejado entrar ¿Oíste?

\- Si, Lev... Señor - se apuró en contestar al ver los ojos de Petra clavados en él.

Salió de la habitación tan pronto lo dijo, y bajó las escaleras rápidamente deteniéndose ante el agarre firme de la muchacha rubia que anteriormente los había atendido detrás de la barra.

\- Lamento nuestro comportamiento con ustedes, si necesitan algo, estaremos dispuestos a ayudarlos.

Eren lo pensó por un segundo, y luego una sonrisa pequeña se asomó en sus labios.

\- Necesito que me lleves hasta el linde del pueblo, a la orilla del río, soy nuevo aquí así que me gustaría que fueras mi guía.

La muchacha asintió, y colocándose el abrigo se abrió paso entre las personas del bar, antes de llegar a la puerta se giró y lanzó una orden casi a gritos.

\- Mike, cúbreme.

El hombre que lo había golpeado anteriormente asintió y tomó su lugar detrás de la barra, Annie se giró y con un movimiento de su cabeza pidió en silencio que la siguiera.

Salieron al frío de la noche, Eren pudo darse cuenta ya que Annie se abrazó a sí misma y un leve vapor se escapó de sus labios, él no podía sentirlo, hacía ya bastante que se había acostumbrado a no sentir ni frío ni calor, solo se mantenía a seguir las órdenes de Levi al vestirse como los demás para no levantar sospechas. Las personas ya se habían retirado un poco de la calle, pero aún había una pequeña multitud que se mantenía bajo las luces, caminaron en silencio y de vez en cuando saludaban a la rubia y le dedicaban miradas llenas de intriga al castaño.

Cuando estaban llegando al límite del pueblo, Annie se detuvo y le dijo a Eren que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer y que ella lo esperaría, así que el resto del camino, que estaba marcado entre pequeños arbustos, lo hizo solo, cuando llegó a las rocas Mikasa se lanzó sobre él, tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo varias veces.

\- ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Sabes que las órdenes de Levi son absolutas? ¿Acaso no tienes idea del peligro que pudiste correr o en el que nos expones?

\- Ya, sueltame.

Mikasa dio un paso hacia atrás y jadeó de sorpresa, Erwin se acercó para aligerar el ambiente.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Levi?

\- Sí, me ha enviado a buscarlos.

Erwin asintió y les pidió a los demás que se pusieran de pie, los vampiros siguieron la orden del rubio sin replicar y con sumo respeto. Eren llevó la marcha esta vez, hasta encontrar a Annie cerca de la entrada.

\- Ella es Annie, Annie él es Erwin jefe del clan de Francia y ella es Mikasa, es la segunda al mando de nuestro clan.

\- Un placer - Dijo la muchacha, mirando a ambos vampiros.

Erwin le sonrió, pero Mikasa se mantuvo seria. Annie los guió a través del pueblo, esta vez eligió un camino más oscuro y menos concurrido para no levantar ninguna sospecha ni miradas curiosas. El bar ya había cerrado sus puertas, no porque ya era el horario, normalmente funcionaba hasta la mitad de la noche, pero Annie supuso que se trataba por la llegada de los vampiros.

Mike les abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar, allí en una mesa estaba Levi junto a Petra aún conversando.

\- Llegaron. - Levi los miró a todos y luego le dirigió una débil sonrisa al castaño - Gracias Eren.

Petra se puso de pie y les dio la bienvenida, todos estuvieron agradecidos ante la hospitalidad de la joven, excepto Mikasa que no dejaba de maldecir en voz baja.

\- No puedo creer que estos perros nos den refugio.

\- Compórtate - Levi la miró serio y la joven tembló en su lugar - solo será hasta que podamos regresar, y como mi familiar espero que no me dejes en ridículo.

\- Pero Levi... Creí que ya habíamos cortado lazos con los lobos desde lo ocurrido en Francia - susurró.

Levi no le contestó, esperó que todos fueran guiados a sus nuevas habitaciones, incluida su prima que caminó molesta detrás de Annie. El azabache detuvo a Eren antes que avanzara logrando que el joven lo mirara curioso.

\- Tú duermes conmigo, tenemos una habitación aquí abajo.

Eren asintió, extrañamente feliz por no tener que separarse de Levi, lo siguió mirando la suela de sus zapatos, hasta que chocó con él y tuvo que disculparse. El cuarto era grande, con una cama de dos plazas con colchas rojas, un pequeño armario del lado derecho y un gran espejo del lado izquierdo, olía bien y no como el bar que estaba infestado con el aroma de los lobos.

\- Nos quedaremos una semana aquí - comentó Levi mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa - mientras tanto, ayudaremos en el bar, es un trato que he hecho con Petra.

\- De acuerdo.

Levi se acostó y esperó a que Eren apagara la única vela de la habitación, una vez a oscuras el castaño se colocó a su lado y se dejó abrazar por los grandes brazos del azabache. Antes jamás lo hubiese permitido, ni tampoco se hubiese sentido tan feliz por ese simple roce. Entonces cualquier pensamiento que hubiese pasado por su cabeza se perdió, cuando las palabras de Levi llegaron a él.

\- Eren ¿Puedo morderte?

* comment oublier: como olvidar.

* Ma dette est payée maintenant: Mi deuda está pagada ahora.

* Oui madame: Sí señora.


	10. Capítulo 9

\- Mikasa debes ser amable con los clientes, no puedes simplemente abordarlos, primero está el saludo y luego de darles lo que piden debes decir "que lo disfruten" - Annie estaba a un lado de Eren y Mikasa enseñándoles algunas cosas básicas del bar, después de todo ayudarían a la dueña de éste por su hospitalidad.

\- Yo no soy un perro, no tengo porqué hacerlo - comentó la azabache.

\- Mikasa, es algo sencillo - comentó Levi divertido.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo y tú no?

\- Porque aún me obedeces a mi, así que más te vale seguir todo como te lo están enseñando.

La muchacha se dio media vuelta molesta, aun así continuó con su práctica, Levi se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas mientras observaba a varios de los jóvenes practicar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que realmente te hizo llegar aquí? - Petra se había sentado a su lado, también observando a los vampiros - No creo que por unos simples cazadores llegaras a mi, conociéndote hubieses ido a cazar sus cabezas de inmediato.

Levi carraspeó un poco y frunció el ceño.

\- Farlan.

La mujer soltó una exclamacion ahogada, pero luego se compuso rápidamente no queriendo llamar la atención de los demás. En tono bajo y preocupado continuó.

\- Así que no murió...

\- Nunca estuvo muerto en primer lugar - Levi la miró, la muchacha tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviese pensando - lo hice mi esclavo.

\- Al parecer eso no funcionó.

\- Solo por unos años.

\- Entonces viniste aquí no para esconderte, sino para que te ayudemos con él. - Petra juntó las manos sobre su falda y continuó - El cazador tiene un olor inusual, al parecer lo mordiste.

\- Aún no había despertado cuando lo hice, debía mantenerlo con nosotros. - Levi bebía de su copa, anteriormente los lobos habían hecho una pequeña cacería para abastecerlos de sangre.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Si él se quedaba con los cazadores, ahora todos estaríamos muertos - miró a Eren que estaba riéndose después de haber chocado con Mikasa que estaba recojiendo la bandeja del suelo - sabe como pelean los humanos y le enseñé como peleamos nosotros, solo que aún no despierta.

\- Tal vez porque lo mordiste, tranquilo dejalo en mis manos por unos días y verás que...

Petra lo miró impasible, sin embargo, Levi apretaba su mano con fuerza y parecía estar a punto de atacarla.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a robarlo, pero debe despertar lo antes posible, si Farlan ha hecho su movimiento en contra de ustedes, no tardará mucho en venir a querer sacarnos la cabeza.

\- Él aún no sabe lo que es.

\- Entonces, tiene que saberlo, porque es el único que podría detener a ese monstruo - continuó la mujer - Levi, en Francia juntamos fuerzas y aún así lo máximo que pudimos hacer fue esclavisarlo por unos años, esta vez debemos eliminarlo por completo. Está loco, y no se detendrá solo con los vampiros y lobos, puede que incluso también los humanos corran el riesgo - Petra se levantó y antes de marcharse volvió a hablarle - no esperaré a que venga a matarnos.

Townbury.

27.5 km al norte.

10:30 am.

\- ¡Tiren!

Tres hombres estaban afuera de una de las casas de su pueblo, habían destruido la puerta principal y jalaban de una cuerda, mientras algunos cazadores rompían las ventanas, otros detenían al resto de la población.

\- ¡Tiren!

El cuerpo que sacaron de aquella casa era la de una hermosa mujer, que al sentir el sol en su piel, despertó sobresaltada mientras grandes ampollas la cubrían, comenzó a retorcerse desesperada mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda, muy pronto el olor a quemado inundó por completo el lugar y el cuerpo quedó hecho cenizas.

\- Señor, no hay más vampiros aquí. - comentó Jean.

Grisha les dio la orden a dos de sus hombres que llevaban las antorchas encendidas que quemaran la casa. Muy pronto la madera comenzó a encenderse y a destruirse bajo las llamas y la atenta mirada de Jaeger.

\- Grisha encontramos otra casa con tres vampiros ¿Volvemos a repetir el protocolo?

\- Sí, Farlan. - acomodó sus lentes y observó a su acompañante, éste le daba órdenes a algunos miembros de la Cruz, caminó despacio hasta llegar a él y pronto comenzaron a ir hacia el lugar - agradezco muchísimo tu ayuda, la ubicación que nos has dado de cada uno de ellos es impecable, hemos destruido a más de sesenta vampiros en lo que va del mes.

Farlan sonrió y asintió reiteradas veces.

\- Lo único que deseo señor, es que pronto podamos vivir en paz, mi gente jamás lastimaría a los seres humanos.

\- Eso me ha quedado claro muchacho, debemos acabar con los vampiros y al parecer también con los lobos, también agradezco esa información.

Jean venía detrás de ellos, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía de los labios de su jefe, cuando se detuvieron tuvo que hacer una fuerza terrible para volver a respirar, porque aquella casa en la que querían derribar la puerta, era la suya.

\- Señor no creo que... - Jean se había adelantado y comenzó a hablar con Grisha, pero este lo silenció de inmediato.

\- Si Farlan dice que aquí es, aquí será.

Los hombres pudieron derribar la puerta luego de unos hachazos y unos cuantos golpes, Jean vio con desesperación como se adentraban a su morada y luego como sacaban a su madre tomada de ambos brazos.

\- Señor, esta mujer no parece ser un vampiro, estaría dormida en estos momentos.

Grisha estaba a punto de decir que la soltaran, cuando Farlan tomó la palabra.

\- Yo no dije que fuera un vampiro.

Jean retuvo la respiración y se contuvo para no lanzarse encima.

\- Es un lobo.

\- Grisha creo que se están equivocando, es imposible que ella sea...

\- Cállate Jean. Cierra la boca. - luego se dirigió hacia Farlan que mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro - ¿Puedes demostrarlo?

\- Solo corten un poco de su carne, un humano no se curará rápidamente.

Y lo hicieron, Jean vio con horror como su madre soltaba algunas lágrimas causadas por el dolor del corte que los cazadores provocaron, iba a salir en su defensa pero Farlan lo tomó del brazo, la mujer volvió a curarse rápidamente, ante la mirada fría de Grisha, los hombres decapitaron a la madre de Jean.

\- Mantente callado - susurró Farlan.

Jean no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a descender por sus mejillas y cayó al suelo de rodillas, llamó la atención de Grisha y sus seguidores.

\- Sé muy bien Jean, que ella no era más ni menos que tu madre, cuanto lo siento muchacho, pero aún me sorprende como ustedes asquerosas bestias se mezclen entre nosotros.

Levantó su cuchillo de caza con la intención de que Jean corriera la misma suerte que la de su madre. Pero el muchacho fue más rápido y tomando un buen impulso desde el suelo se abalanzó contra Grisha, el cazador perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, pero Jean no lo atacó, solo aprovechó el tiempo en que los demás se encontraban queriendo ayudar a su jefe para huir.

\- ¿Qué hacen idiotas? Mátenlo.

\- ¡No! - gritó Farlan, confundiendo a los cazadores y bajo la mirada de Grisha agregó - Síganlo, los llevará hacia los suyos.

Jean corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, corrió aún cuando su pecho dolía, aún cuando sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

Cuando llegó al linde del pueblo, se detuvo un instante para tomar aire y luego de unos minutos siguió su camino.

Fairybury 21:30 pm.

\- Muy bien, abriremos las puertas dentro de media hora, quiero que todo esté listo - exclamó Annie.

Unos golpes insistentes a la puerta detuvieron cualquier movimiento que estuviese ocurriendo en el interior, Annie se acercó a la puerta y abrió la pequeña rendija que ésta tenía para ver quién se encontraba afuera.

\- ¡Jean!

La rubia no tardó en abrir la puerta y dejar pasar al muchacho, estaba agotado y algo sudado, además que su ropa estaba demasiado sucia.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

\- No sabía a dónde ir, lo siento.

Varios lobos se agruparon a su alrededor, los vampiros mantuvieron la distancia, aunque también observaban al joven con interés.

\- Estuve dando vueltas desde la mañana hasta que logré perderlos.

\- ¿A quienes?

\- A los cazadores y a Farlan.

El silencio se extendió entre todos los presentes, pero aquello no detuvo a Jean.

\- Ya han empezado a cazar a los lobos también.

\- ¡Jean!

El castaño abrió los ojos al verlo y se acercó rápidamente a quien anteriormente había sido su compañero.

\- Eren ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Es algo muy largo de explicar.

\- Creímos que estabas muerto.

Petra se adelantó a la multitud y se detuvo delante de ambos muchachos.

\- Lamento interrumpir su encuentro, pero Jean debes explicarnos qué es lo que está pasando.

Jean observó a los lobos y luego se detuvo al ver los ojos de Levi, su cuerpo tembló, pero se compuso rápidamente. Ahora tenían un problema mucho más grave que debían detener.


	11. Capítulo 10

Estaba desnudo, envuelto solamente con la fina manta que estaba sobre el césped, la luz de la vela iluminaba la carpa y sabía que los soldados estaban enterados de lo que había ocurrido allí, pero no importaba. El ejército había vencido su décima batalla y todos estaban demasiado ebrios como para cerciorarse de quien era la persona que había entrado a mitad del festejo de la mano del general.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban radiantes y su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, algunas marcas rojizas eran notables en su piel bronceada y el rubor en sus mejillas aún no había desaparecido.

\- Majestad, veo que ha despertado.

Eren sonrió al verlo y levantándose se acercó para envolverlo en sus brazos.

\- Aún no quiero volver Levi.

Los ojos azules lo atravesaron en advertencia, aún así besó la frente del muchacho y acomodó su cabello con ternura.

\- Usted sabe que si alguien se entera de esto, posiblemente ya no pueda verme más ¿No es así?

Eren sabía que el príncipe no podía andar como un libertino, más aún con el general del ejército. Un hombre.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando tuvo que alejarse de Levi, buscó entre el desorden de la carpa, sus ropas.

El azabache observó todos sus movimientos y cuando su príncipe terminó de colocarse sus prendas le entregó una fina capa de color negro que tomó de inmediato. Salió al exterior asegurándose de que nadie fuera capaz de verlos y al observar que la mitad de sus soldados estaban tirados demasiado borrachos como para reconocer al príncipe le incentivó a que saliera. Lo acompañó solo la mitad del camino y recibió gustoso un beso de despedida. Eren subió al caballo que había dejado cerca y no dudó en alejarse de allí.

Levi se quedó allí durante varios minutos viendo el camino desolado que antes había sido recorrido por su príncipe. Lo amaba tanto, y sin embargo, las cosas debían permanecer así. Eren se casaría con alguien de la realeza y él seguiría siendo el general del ejército del Rey.

Dio vuelta sobre sus propios pies y comenzó el viaje de vuelta, la noche estaba iluminada por la luna llena, lo suficiente como para que pudiese ver a su alrededor.

Estaba llegando a su campamento cuando escuchó los gritos ahogados de sus compañeros, no perdió ni un segundo en echarse a correr y entonces su cuerpo se paralizó, los cuerpos de sus compañeros se encontraban cubriendo el césped, todos y cada uno de ellos con sus pechos perforados, Levi tomó la espada de uno de los muertos y siguiendo el sonido grotesco de alguien que posiblemente masticaba se acercó, trató de oír lo que más podía en ese momento y se preparó para atacar. Esto posiblemente era la acción de algún animal, pero ¿Cuál? Tal vez un oso, si eso era así acabaría con él inmediatamente.

Cuando el sonido se volvió mucho más nítido que antes se preparó para salir al encuentro del animal, respiró hondo y salió de su escondite, su cuerpo se paralizó de inmediato, la espada que llevaba en su mano tembló ligeramente, su pulso se aceleró y jamás sintió tanto miedo como el que estaba experimentando. El último de sus soldados estaba en el aire, gritando con desesperación mientras un monstruo enorme lo sostenía entre sus manos, de piel color gris, sin rastro de cabello por ninguna zona, garras enormes y afiladas, de cuerpo grande pero sumamente delgado y con unas alas que salían de su espalda parecidas a las de un murciélago. Levi dio un paso hacia atrás y la criatura que parecía ser totalmente ciega, giró su cabeza en su dirección, olfateando y dejando ver unos colmillos enormes sobresaliendo de su boca.

El soldado que sostenía salió volando por los aires cuando el monstruo lo lanzó. Levi se puso en alerta y levantó su espada para defenderse cuando lo vio venir, o tal vez creyó que así era hasta que lo sintió a sus espaldas. No podía pensar con claridad y pronto fue sujetado de su cuello y elevado, intentó aflojar el agarre, mientras que la espada que llevaba en su mano caía al césped quitando la posibilidad de atacar a la criatura con ella. Sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y el aliento caliente y maloliente del monstruo rozó su nuca.

\- Tienes un corazón fuerte.

La voz que llegó a sus oídos parecía provenir de alguien sumamente familiar, pero sabía que lo que en realidad lo estaba reteniendo no lo era, sintió las uñas del monstruo pasar por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho, el agarre pareció aflojarse levemente y cuando Levi creyó tener alguna posibilidad de soltarse, la mano de la bestia se hundió en su carne a la vez que sus colmillos lo hacían en su cuello. Un grito de dolor se oyó en aquella noche silenciosa y Levi cayó inconsciente entre los cuerpos de sus soldados.

La noticia del ejército acabado lo había abatido, Eren se había negado a creer que su general, su hombre, fuera capaz de traicionar a su gente. Pero, aunque él no creyera en ello, las sospechas no se irían hasta encontrarlo. El campamento donde él mismo había estado semanas antes fue completamente destruido, y las vidas de los hombres fueron tomadas. Levi estaba desaparecido y no había rastro alguno de algún posible secuestro.

Salía por las noches a dar pequeños recorridos, sin embargo la seguridad del castillo no le permitía explorar tanto. Deseaba fervientemente que Levi llegara a su encuentro y que estuviese a salvo, así que cuando no podía salir, simplemente se quedaba en su balcón, esperando.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que sus padres habían estado esperando, aunque el joven no tenía idea alguna de ello, fue una noche de luna llena, una en la que, había esperado a Levi como tantas veces antes. Estaba en su habitación cuando sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un mareo intenso, y fue allí cuando sus huesos hicieron un sonido grotesco y no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas, ardía, dolía, sentía que iba a desarmarse por completo, no podía pensar en nada más que en lo que estaba ocurriéndole. Su padre llegó alertado por el escándalo junto a unos cuantos soldados, las figuras se volvieron borrosas y tiró su cuerpo para atrás al sentir que su espalda comenzaba a quebrarse.

\- Sosténganlo, ha comenzado.

Los soldados acataron las órdenes del Rey y tomaron al joven de sus brazos sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, y pronto el agarre tan firme que tenían se aflojó al ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su príncipe, el cuerpo se alargó, su piel fue tornándose gris, sus ojos se volvieron blancos, garras, colmillos y unas alas enormes acabaron por salir de su cuerpo. Miraron con horror a aquel monstruo y luego a su Rey que parecía estar sumamente complacido.

\- Suéltenlo, ya ha pasado, retírense de inmediato.

No esperaron a que la orden se volviese a repetir, cada uno de los soldados se alejó del monstruo como si su vida dependiese de ello. El Rey también lo hizo, dejando a su hijo inconsciente en su habitación. Eren, había recibido su don, y ahora debía proteger el secreto hasta que estuviese completamente preparado.

Se despertó una hora después, guiado por el olor exquisito que conocía de memoria. Levi.

Con torpeza se levantó y sus oídos captaron el silencio de la noche.

Se acercó a lo que era el balcón y se sorprendió un poco al ver que no podía distinguir los colores de cada una de sus cosas.

Otra vez ese olor, atraído salió al exterior e impulsado por una fuerza mayor saltó de su balcón, cerró los ojos asustado, esperando lo peor pero se sorprendió al caer totalmente de pie.

Levi, su olor, estaba cerca. Algo dentro de él se removió inquieto y salió en su búsqueda, no había soldados a la vista que pudiesen detenerlo, nadie podía hacerlo. Quería llegar, abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado. Levi, su olor, estaba cruzando el bosque.

Se detuvo asustado en cuanto vio el cuerpo de su hombre. Levi, su olor, su hombre. Estaba allí en cuclillas, nada más que con sus pantalones, su cabello se mecia con el viento, estaba con su boca alrededor de una pequeña ardilla.

Levi, su olor, mezclado con el de la sangre.

El hombre se giró y lo enfrentó, Eren dio un paso hacia atrás al ver sus colmillos y sus ojos negros. Levi, su olor, un monstruo.

\- Tú...

El azabache lo miró con furia, él no sabía realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo, tuvo miedo de que Levi en ese estado no pudiese reconocerlo, parecía un demonio, de aquellos a los que tanto temían.

Levi corrió en su dirección, demasiado veloz para lo que era normalmente, no supo cuando y donde pero extendió sus manos para atajarse del golpe y entonces las vio. Grandes, huesudas, grises y con unas enormes garras, aterrorizado cayó con fuerza sobre la tierra cuando Levi lo empujó. No tuvo tiempo a defenderse cuando el puño del hombre se hundió en su pecho. Dolía demasiado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y vio el rostro de su hombre con una mueca de terror. ¿Por qué le hacia esto?

\- ¿Eren?

Sus ojos negros volvieron a la normalidad, azules y tan hermosos como los recordaba, podía verlos y aquello le extrañó.

\- Mi... General.

Sintió las lágrimas calientes caer sobre su rostro y descubrió a Levi totalmente desconsolado.

\- Eren...

Su mano pasó por su mejilla y la sintió totalmente fría, lo vio levantarse y darle la espalda ¿Por qué lo dejaba? Quiso gritarle que se quedara a su lado pero no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, lo vio alejarse y perderse en las sombras, extendió su mano derecha ahora completamente normal y susurró con la esperanza de que volviera.

\- Levi.

\- Levi...

Abrió sus ojos despacio y pestañeó varias veces, su mano derecha estaba levantada y la bajó de inmediato. Se sentó en la cama un poco confundido y miró a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación que le había dado la señorita Petra. Suspiró sintiéndose extraño y casi se larga a reír por el sueño que había tenido, se había sentido tan real que lo había asustado muchísimo.

La puerta se abrió y aquel sentimiento de incomodidad se esfumó al ver a la persona que estaba del otro lado.

\- Por fin despiertas.

Levi, estaba completamente vestido, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, de esas que solo eran dirigidas para él cuando nadie estaba cerca.

\- Levántate, que hay una pequeña reunión en el bar, te estaremos esperando.

Se dio media vuelta para irse de la habitación, pero Eren al verlo se desesperó por completo.

\- Levi.

El vampiro se giró para mirarlo, el joven se encontraba con su mano derecha extendida hacia él, con su rostro acongojado. Se acercó lentamente y le depositó un beso sobre la frente, revolvió su cabello y despacio volvió a alejarse de él.

\- No me iré a ningún lado, te esperaré afuera ¿De acuerdo?

Eren asintió y su corazón volvió a latir con regularidad. Levi lo estaría esperando, Levi esta vez no lo abandonaría.


	12. Capítulo 11

Eren se mantuvo al tanto de cada palabra que se dijo en la reunión, no agregaron mucho de lo que ya sabían pero esta vez era escuchado del lado de Jean, aún estaba un poco sorprendido por el reciente descubrimiento de que su ex compañero, era un hombre lobo, algo que jamás se le hubiese cruzado por la mente. Al finalizar Petra les pidió a todos que se retiraran excepto a Levi.

Aquello le molestó de sobremanera aunque no supo bien el porqué, sin embargo siguió a los demás en silencio y terminó hablando con Erwin y Mikasa.

Por otro lado Levi miraba fijamente a la mujer, aquella que había recorrido cada centímetro de la habitación y se había preparado un trago.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero hablar sobre Eren. - le contestó la mujer.

\- Te escucho.

\- Ya lo conocías ¿verdad?

Levi se apoyó despreocupado contra el respaldo de la silla, y la miró enarcando una de sus cejas.

\- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

\- Erwin.

El vampiro sonrió, y luego le habló con voz suave.

\- Fuimos amantes, hace más de doscientos años.

\- ¿Él había despertado?

\- ¿Eren? Si, aunque no sé con exactitud cuando lo hizo. - Hizo una pausa y continuó - La primera vez que lo vi, había asesinado a mi ejército entero, su primer víctima fue su pobre caballo que tenía para volver al palacio, yo fui el único que sobrevivió.

\- Así fue como...

\- Si, me ha dado parte de su poder, por eso cuando desperté ya no era el mismo. La segunda vez que lo vi, intenté matarlo, claramente no pude hacerlo, no sabía que era él hasta que volvió a su forma humana una vez herido.

\- ¿Qué es en realidad?

\- Los humanos lo llaman híbrido, yo digo que es solo un pobre chico que tuvo que cargar con los pecados de su padre.

Para ser precisos, un demonio que tiene las capacidades de un vampiro y un hombre lobo, solo que ninguno de nosotros podríamos llegar a matarlo, por más que tuviésemos una parte de él.

Levi se detuvo y observó a Petra, sabía que debía contarle todo lo que recordaba, todo lo que Erwin y él habían recolectado.

\- Farlan es el verdadero padre de Eren. Él hizo un tratado con Asmodeo, un demonio que le daría el poder suficiente para poder dominarlos a todos. Se decía que debían hacer el trato en la última luna llena, se transformó en un cuento para asustar niños y sin embargo fue lo que Farlan hizo.

Desde ese entonces cada luna llena ha aparecido un monstruo sediento de sangre, con cada víctima alimentaba al demonio que le prestaba su poder, el trato, era la descendencia misma.

Farlan tuvo más de cinco mujeres y cada uno de los hijos que no obtenían su poder fueron asesinados, hasta que llegó Eren.

Cuando él confirmó lo que tanto esperaba su padre no dudó en utilizarlo, el día en que lo encontraron después de una de sus transformaciones lo pusieron en el frente, Erwin estaba con ellos hasta que Eren decidió que sería interesante tener a un vampiro más.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No fue lo que Farlan esperaba, al parecer Eren era el único con las capacidades de transformar a los seres humanos, sin embargo, Erwin y yo descubrimos que buscaba a aquellos que tenían un corazón fuerte, que serían capaces de poder soportar el poder que les daría. Al contrario de su padre, él parecía tener consciencia propia incluso cuando se transformaba, con la excepción de los días en los que estaba realmente hambriento.

La gente comenzó a defenderse después de que aparecieron los primeros vampiros y hombres lobo y él ya no tuvo el lugar que quería. Encerró a Eren por años y después de que nosotros pudiésemos conseguir un buen ejército pudimos ir por ellos.

\- Fue cuando nos unimos. Recuerdo que dijiste que debíamos pararlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- No encontré a Eren, Farlan lo sabía desde el primer momento, se lo dejó a cargo a Grisha Jaeger quien se encargó de borrar cada uno de sus recuerdos.

\- Lo único que pudiste hacer fue esclavisar a Farlan en ese tiempo por unos años, él había quedado muy débil ¿no?

\- Farlan jamás fue débil, vino conmigo porque sabía que encontraría a su hijo aquí. Salvo que, yo lo hice primero. Solo alguien de su misma especie podría matarlo, Petra, y nosotros no entramos en ese lugar.

\- Pero... Si Eren no despierta, estaremos perdidos ¿Eso quieres decir? Lo transformaste Levi, seguramente no despertará nunca y...

\- Yo no lo transformé, él está mostrando los primeros síntomas. Jamás lo mordí y el jamás tomó mi sangre. La idea de que él está encadenado a mi por esa causa es algo que simplemente le hice creer para que se mantuviera a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Solo faltan dos semanas para que sea luna llena, probablemente Eren se transforme para ese momento. No sabemos si estará completamente cuerdo, pero debemos intentarlo.

\- ¿Le contarás lo que sabes?

\- Él debe recordarlo por si mismo, si acelero las cosas, es posible que anule el poder que lleva dentro. Ahora - se levantó de la silla y dio una pequeña inclinación - me retiro, y Petra, no comentes nada de lo que sabes.

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con Erwin, Mikasa y Eren discutiendo sobre el tema que se había hablado en la reunión, el joven lo divisó y le sonrió. Levi sin embargo no se acercó a ellos. Era un mentiroso, le había mentido a Eren para mantenerlo a su lado, lo había olvidado, cada uno de sus recuerdos habían sido anulados hasta el momento en el que estaban a punto de ejecutarlo, su yo anterior luchó interiormente para retenerlo, y allí estaba, con miedo de perderlo una vez más.

Levi no se lo dijo a Petra, no le mencionó que Eren cuando se convirtiera no solo querría asesinar a Farlan, sino que los vampiros y hombres lobo también tendrían el mismo destino.


	13. Capítulo 12

La luna lo llamaba, podía verla en sueños, tan grande y brillante, esperando por él, tan inalcanzable. Sintió un ligero ardor en sus manos ¿Por qué? Abrió sus ojos y respiró agitadamente cuando el dolor se incrementó ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Estaba atado, en la cama que compartía con Levi, su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo le dolía a horrores, la luna lo estaba llamando.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - preguntó Petra dejando una copa llena de sangre en la mesa donde se encontraba Levi.

\- Sí, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento - tomó la copa y la sacudió levemente - ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

\- De la prostituta que está encerrada en tu habitación. - contestó con sencillez.

Levi bebió un sorbo y sonrió, escuchó a Eren gritar pero no le dio importancia.

\- ¿Cuánto puede tardar? - Preguntó la mujer.

\- Cerca de tres horas ¿Los demás?

\- Ya se han encerrado en las habitaciones, les he dicho que no importa lo que escuchen, no deben salir.

\- Bien, deberías hacer lo mismo Petra.

La joven le sonrió, se sentó a su lado y movió sus dedos sobre la mesa, un poco nerviosa.

\- Te haré un poco de compañía, después de todo, aún falta bastante.

Levi asintió y se sintió agradecido con la mujer, la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, aquella que había estado temiendo que apareciera pero a la vez deseándola desde hace años. Le había advertido a Petra que debían tener cuidado, después de todo, si Eren llegaba a transformarse cabía la posibilidad de que no conociera a nadie, y el monstruo estando hambriento no iba a detenerse.

Por eso, había llevado a la prostituta y la había encerrado en la habitación, aunque el joven estuviese atado sabía que no duraría demasiado aquello, así que la primer víctima sería la humana. Solo lo sabían ellos dos, Petra y Levi, Eren no iba a detenerse solo con eso, su segunda y tercer víctima sería un hombre lobo y un vampiro.

\- ¿A quién crees que escogerá Levi?

\- Al más débil, supongo.

Los gritos se oían al igual que el crujido de la madera de la cama que se sacudía por la fuerza implementada, ninguno de los dos abrió su boca y sus rostros estaban serenos, sabían que sacrificar a uno de los suyos sería lo correcto.

La mujer que estaba en la habitación de Eren comenzó a tomar consciencia, lo supieron puesto a que comenzaron los golpes frenéticos en la puerta y la voz aguda de la humana escalar cada vez más.

\- ¡AYUDA! ALGO ESTÁ PASANDO.

Sin embargo ni la loba ni el vampiro fueron en busca de las súplicas de la mujer, aquella que temía por la vida del joven atado y que sin saber, le había quitado los amarres que estaban lastimando sus muñecas. Pacientes, esperaron a que las horas pasaran y cuando los gritos de la mujer junto con los del muchacho se detuvieron, Petra se puso de pie y se despidió de Levi para encerrarse en su habitación, que estaba con su puerta reforzada al igual que todas las demás.

El azabache miró la puerta de su habitación y solo bastaron unos segundos para que los golpes volvieran a repetirse, esta vez más fuertes e incesantes que antes.

\- ¡AYUDA! ¡AYÚDENME! - Detrás de los gritos y los golpes, un gruñido monstruoso se oyó por lo bajo y Levi se puso de pie inmediatamente - ¡AYUD...

Un gran estruendo y luego un grito agónico que se perdió en el silencio de la noche, el sonido de los huesos quebrándose y la carne siendo desgarrada fue lo único que pudo oír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquel terror intenso calándose hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sintió que temblaba y se maldijo por ser tan débil, es Eren, se repitió para calmarse, sin embargo sentía que lo que estaba del otro lado no era nada igual al joven de ojos brillantes que conocía.

El silencio volvió a invadir el espacio, y por un momento pensó que tal vez la transformación estaba incompleta, se debatió si debía ir a eliminar por completo su curiosidad o esperar. Entonces fue cuando volvió a oírlo, las patas pesadas caminar sobre las tablas de madera, raspando levemente con sus garras y tal vez dejando marcas en ellas. Lo segundo que sintió fue el leve crujido de la puerta y aunque se preparó para detenerlo fue imposible, la madera cedió y la fuerza improvisada para romperla lo tiró hacia atrás.

Se golpeó con una de las mesas y cayó al suelo, entonces lo vio, Eren había salido del cuarto, el impulso del enorme cuerpo recorriendo la habitación apagó todas las velas que estaban encendidas para iluminar el recinto. Levantándose de inmediato, lo observó con atención, la oscuridad no era ningún problema para él, Eren aún no estaba del todo transformado, su ala derecha parecía estar quebrada y su pata izquierda se encontraba salida de su lugar y por ese mismo motivo la arrastraba como peso muerto, aún faltaba un poco de piel cerca de su cadera y uno de sus ojos mantenía por el momento el color verde intenso del muchacho.

Lo vio subir las escaleras con velocidad y dirigirse a una de las habitaciones de uno de los suyos, se sintió extraño y luego un sentimiento del que no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, culpa. No supo cómo terminó subiendo las escaleras él mismo con una velocidad impresionante, intentó ponerse delante de Eren para detenerlo, pero la bestia hizo caso omiso a su presencia y continuó su camino. No tardó demasiado en destruir una de las puertas del pasillo, y Levi tampoco lo hizo para correr detrás de él, el impulso de proteger al niño que veía con terror al monstruo que había capturado a su madre entre sus fauces lo llenaron, pero al momento de correr hacia el pequeño vampiro fue empujado con rudeza, recibiendo en el proceso un fuerte golpe en sus costillas que lo arrastró hasta terminar en el rincón de la habitación.

Su espalda crujió al golpear la pared con fuerza y su visión se puso borrosa por unos segundos, Eren estaba devorando al niño también. Entonces distinguió a otra pequeña, en el lado contrario de donde se encontraba y despacio levantó su dedo índice y lo llevó hacia sus labios pidiendo silencio.

La niña asintió, mientras temblaba ligeramente, Levi se puso de pie y cuando Eren se percató de la presencia de la más joven y quiso dirigirse hacia ella, el vampiro se lanzó hacia el enorme cuerpo. Su fuerza no era suficiente para detenerlo, pero le dio unos segundos para que la niña pudiese salir de allí, el monstruo gruñó y solo bastaron que sus enormes garras apresaran sus hombros para terminar en el suelo, con Eren encima suyo, gruñendo por lo bajo y sus enormes fauces abiertas hacia él.

Vio cómo el ala que faltaba reconstruirse se alzaba con facilidad y su ojo perdía el color verde para quedar tan blanco como el otro, solo faltaba su pata izquierda para estar completo.

\- Eren. - La bestia gruñó un poco más fuerte pero luego de unos segundos en los que Levi no trató de defenderse, dejó de hacerlo.

\- Le... vi.

El vampiro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, Eren había hablado, sin embargo su asombro no duró demasiado, el peso que sentía en sus hombros se deshizo y lo siguiente que vio, fue el enorme cuerpo saliendo de la habitación y nuevamente el sonido de otra de las puertas siendo destrozada.

Levi se paró con un poco de dificultad y siguió el rastro de Eren, cuando llegó a la habitación en la que se encontraban sintió el terror inundarlo por completo.

Annie se encontraba en un rincón, bastante asustada y un enorme lobo color marrón se encontraba mordiendo con fuerza el cuello de Eren.

\- ¡Mátalo Mike! - gritó Annie.

Del cuerpo de la bestia comenzaron a caer grandes gotas negras, y de su boca solo salían sonidos incoherentes y lastimeros, Levi dio un paso adelante y su cuerpo se movió por si solo, no supo realmente el porqué de su acción, pero cuando recobró la poca consciencia que quería volver desde el momento en que se lanzó hacia Eren, descubrió que tenía entre sus manos al lobo, con su cabeza torcida, Annie aún seguía allí, pero esta vez le estaba gritando algo que no podía oír y Eren, su Eren se acercaba despacio para tomar el cuerpo sin vida que sostenía para completar su transformación.

Annie mostró sus garras e intentó correr hacia la bestia que ahora se alimentaba, Levi se interpuso entre ambos y la detuvo con una de sus manos en su cuello.

\- No te atrevas a tocarlo.

\- ¡AHORA!

El sonido de unos disparos se oyeron a su espalda, soltó a Annie y se giró con desesperación, para encontrarse con Petra, Mikasa y Erwin con vampiros y lobos detrás de ellos apresando a Eren con unas gruesas cadenas.

\- ¿Qué hacen?

\- Ya está completo, si sigue hambriento le traeremos alguna que otra humana - contestó Petra cuando se detuvo a su lado - si no puede reconocer a nadie de nosotros vamos a tener que matarlo, esperaremos hasta mañana.

\- No van a matarlo, Eren sabe quién soy yo. - elevó su voz bastante exaltado, nadie tocaría al muchacho.

\- Las marcas que están desapareciendo de tu cuerpo dicen lo contrario.

El ruido de las cadenas siendo forzadas se oyó sobre la discusión que se llevaba a cabo, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás cuando Eren se puso de pie, sin embargo Levi se mantuvo quieto en donde estaba.

\- Él me conoce.

\- ¡Levi vuelve ahora mismo! - gritó Mikasa cuando vio cómo su primo avanzaba hacia el híbrido.

El vampiro se detuvo a centímetros del rostro de Eren, que gruñía por lo bajo mientras jalaba de las cadenas, Petra dio un paso hacia adelante temiendo que Levi pudiese salir lastimado, sin embargo el cuerpo de la bestia se lo impidió cuando escondió el cuerpo del vampiro detrás del suyo e intentó capturarla entre sus fauces.

\- ¿Lo ven? Me conoce. - dijo Levi entonces, saliendo de atrás del monstruo para luego apoyar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del mismo - Tranquilo Eren, ellos no harán nada.

La bestia parecía entenderlo, ya que luego de aquellas palabras relajó su cuerpo y dejó de gruñir.

\- Es como un perro - dijo Mikasa entonces y recibió un golpe de Erwin en su cabeza.

\- No seas tonta, si Eren puede reconocer a Levi bajo esa forma significa que podemos usarlo en contra de Farlan.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Mikasa observó a su primo que estaba junto al enorme y grotesco ser, luego volvió a mirar a Erwin.

\- Levi, puede comunicarse con él, podemos controlarlo.


	14. Capítulo 13

Townbury. 7:30 am.

Grisha observaba con una fascinación arrolladora los restos de la noche anterior. Farlan, le había dicho todos los cuidados que debían tener en aquella luna llena. Casi como si danzara caminó por los pasillos oscuros de la cueva, con una antorcha en mano, siguiendo la sangre.

Le encantaba el poder que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, sería invencible, gracias a Farlan y sus nuevos seguidores.

Sus botas hacían eco entre las paredes de piedra, el aire era demasiado y frío y húmedo, él estaba tranquilo, sus compañeros estaban en la entrada por cualquier inconveniente e iba armado, no tenía nada que temer. Alumbró el camino con cuidado y en el extremo de la cueva se encontró con los vampiros que buscaba.

\- ¿Están todos bien?

Hombres, mujeres y niños. Gracias a Farlan y los experimentos que habían llevado a cabo lograron su cometido, no eran simples vampiros, la matanza que habían llevado en la luna llena solo anunciaba una sola cosa. Eran lo más cercanos parecidos a los híbridos, allí, había cerca de unos treinta.

\- Sí, señor. - Contestó uno de ellos.

Lamentablemente solo podían salir de noche, así que no podrían armar absolutamente ningún plan que ocupara la mayor parte del día, o al menos encontrar lugares en los que durante el viaje pudiesen esconder a sus soldados. Estaban preparados, ahora no habría nada que impidiera eliminar a los vampiros y a los hombres lobo, Grisha conseguiría su lugar y tendría el poder que tanto había deseado por años.

Fairybury 9:54 am.

\- Eren despierta - una mano se había apoyado sobre su hombro y lo sacudía levemente - Eren.

Sus párpados se movieron despacio, pestañeó varias veces y se adaptó a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas.

\- Mi general...

\- No sé de que demonios hablas bastado, pero debes levantarte.

Eren miró al hombre que se movía por la habitación y le dejaba ropa limpia sobre la cama.

\- Lo siento Jean.

El joven asintió y abandonó la habitación, Eren miró con curiosidad el cuarto en el que estaba, no era el mismo que compartía con Levi y aquello hizo que algo se removiera en su interior. Varias imágenes habían pasado por su mente antes de despertar, así que comenzó a tener un amargo sabor en su boca. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que todo había sido verdad.

Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente pero aún así, se levantó de la cama y tomó la ropa que Jean minutos antes le había dejado. Miró su cuerpo buscando alguna marca que comprobara lo que creía posible, más nada encontró, su piel estaba lisa e intacta como la recordaba, con algunas cicatrices de sus entrenamientos, pero nada más.

Se colocó el pantalón y cuando estaba abrochado su camisa la puerta de su habitación se abrió suavemente. Miró sobresaltado, se sentía un poco mareado y su cabeza punzaba levemente.

\- ¿Eren?

Sonrió sin pensarlo, la voz en su interior le decía que debía hacerlo, que debía sentirse seguro a su lado.

\- Levi, buenos días.

El azabache entró en la habitación, aunque mantuvo una distancia prudente mientras Eren se sentaba sobre la cama y se colocaba las botas.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó un poco temeroso.

\- ¿Cómo debería sentirme?

Levi acortó la distancia y se sentó a su lado, tardó varios minutos en responder, sin embargo cuando ambos se miraron el azabache lo supo.

\- ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?

Y fue allí, cuando sintió que volvía una angustia enorme que hacía mucho tiempo que estaba dormida, volvía a despertar.

Los ojos que tanto le gustaban comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y pronto Eren se encontró sollozando por lo bajo. Pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, abrazándolo, hacía demasiado que no experimentaba aquellas sensaciones y realmente no sabía como actuar.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Fue allí cuando Eren se atrevió a mirarlo, a pesar de las lágrimas que no parecían querer detenerse, Levi vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

\- Soy el culpable de todo... He matado a tantos.

El azabache tomó el mentón del joven, si su corazón latiera, seguramente estaría desbocado, aún así su cuerpo temblaba, demostrando que estaba demasiado ansioso por saber.

\- ¿Hablas de lo que pasó anoche?

\- Por mi culpa, has terminado así mi general.

Levi se sintió extraño y pronto descubrió que sus mejillas comenzaban a mojarse, producto de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar sin permiso alguno, hacía tanto tiempo que no lloraba que se sorprendió de que aún podía hacerlo. Sus manos acariciaron la mejilla del castaño con delicadeza extrema, mientras que abría y cerraba su boca sin poder producir ningún sonido y tampoco de formar palabra alguna.

\- Recuerdo todo Levi.

Los ojos verdes parecían haber tomado un brillo singular al verlo llorar, tal vez era la prueba que necesitaba para saber que sus sueños, habían sido reales.

\- Mi príncipe. - susurró entonces el más bajo.

Eren pudo sentirlo, aquella voz en su cabeza parecía estar totalmente feliz, quería acurrucarse entre sus brazos y buscar la protección que necesitaba, pero la culpa de todo lo que al parecer había hecho, lo atormentaba de tal manera que solo pudo dedicarle una mirada cargada de lástima. Aquello no fue un impedimento para que el vampiro lo abrazara, el castaño lo sintió temblar y se preguntó porqué no estaba enojado o asustado, porqué lo tenía entre sus brazos como si lo hubiese estado deseando por años; él había sido el causante de detener las vidas de tantos vampiros y lobos, era responsable de miles de muertes cuando su monstruo despertaba hambriento, era el culpable.

Levi parecía querer decir algunas palabras en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación de Eren se abrió de improviso. Petra estaba de pie en la entrada, con un vestido de color gris, se había cortado el cabello y ahora lo llevaba arriba de los hombros, demasiado seria los miró a ambos y luego se atrevió a hablar.

\- Levi, necesito que calmes a los tuyos, Eren apresúrate, debemos movernos.

El vampiro se puso de pie inmediatamente y se dirigió a la salida, antes de irse, se giró sobre sus propios pasos y volvió a acortar la distancia. Eren cerró los ojos involuntariamente en cuanto lo vio avanzar hacia él, y sintió aquellos labios fríos posarse sobre su cabeza.

\- Hablaremos después. - Le dijo entonces el vampiro.

Townbury 15:30 pm.

\- Despacio, mantengan las carretas completamente tapadas, no podemos perder a nadie. - comentó Grisha, hacia aquellos que llevaban las riendas, mientras que comenzaban a moverse desde la cueva hacia el camino más cercano - Las mantas no deber correrse.

Estaban buscando a los vampiros que había ido a ver esa misma mañana, Farlan estaba a su lado, ayudándoles a subir a las carretas. Debían viajar a Fairybury y allí, dirigirse a la última calle del pueblo. Habían seguido a Jean y ya tenían una idea en donde podrían llegar a estar escondiéndose, tenían una emboscada perfecta.

Una vez las carretas llenas, ambos hombres buscaron sus caballos y se colocaron al frente, guiandolos por el camino rodeado de espesos árboles, debían seguir el río y allí terminarían en el lugar que buscaban. Varios miembros de la Cruz, también estaban a caballo, armados y preparados.

\- ¿A qué hora llegarán los demás? - preguntó Farlan.

Grisha había enviado un comunicado a las otras sedes de cazadores, mandarían a los miembros en barco, primero tenían que deshacerse de la mayor cantidad de vampiros y hombres lobo que pudiesen, para luego enfrentarse a lo peor. Farlan le había hablado sobre Petra, jefa de la manada, y una loba muy poderosa, también de Levi, un vampiro que tenía grandes cualidades en batalla, aunque Grisha antes se había enfrentado a él y le había ganado, Church le advirtió que ahora no sería lo mismo, porque Ackerman estaría esperándolos. Y por último, Eren.

No quería pensar en tener que lastimar al muchacho, Farlan se lo había encargado años atrás y él simplemente hizo lo máximo posible por borrar sus recuerdos y detener su transformación. La idea era usarlo para su beneficio, pero todo había salido terriblemente mal con la llegada del vampiro, ahora si el joven había despertado, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

\- Al atardecer.

Viajaron con calma, sin querer llamar la atención de nadie que se cruzara en su camino, tuvieron que separarse en cuanto llegaron al pueblo, Grisha se mantuvo junto a Farlan, cabalgando despacio entre las calles abarrotadas.

Su pulso se aceleró al ver el lugar en donde aquellas bestias se escondían y dejó que Church tomara la delantera.

No había nada que pudiese advertirles a los cazadores y al híbrido que alguien estuviese dentro, aún así rompió la puerta de madera y caminó por la oscuridad del recinto.

Grisha empuñaba su arma y seguía al rubio cenizo con miedo, sin embargo Farlan recorrió cada centímetro del lugar y prontó suspiró lleno de frustración.

\- Estuvieron aquí, los lobos, su olor están por todo el lugar.

\- ¿Estuvieron? - preguntó el hombre mayor.

\- Ya no hay nadie. Quedémonos aquí por hoy, tal vez alguien vuelva y si eso no sucede, seguiremos por la noche, no deben estar demasiado lejos.


	15. Capítulo 14

El cazador

vive con el miedo

de convertirse en la presa.

Habían viajado hacia una aldea pequeña y alejada, la misma estaba rodeada por un campo enorme, donde en la lejanía podían verse las primeras montañas que seguirían el resto del camino. Dieciocho casas pequeñas la conformaban y en una de ellas aún podían encontrarse algunos habitantes.

En una situación diferente posiblemente los habrían espantado para poder tomar el control del lugar y sin embargo, esta vez los habían dejado como alimento. Eren no estaba conforme con la idea, pero le resultó sumamente necesario al saber que allí mismo esperarían a los cazadores.

Podía recordarlo todo, gracias a que Levi también le ayudó a hacerlo.

Esa noche harían una pequeña prueba para saber si él podía transformarse cuando lo deseara y no solamente en la última luna.

Temían que Farlan pudiese hacerlo y que si los encontraba, fuese el final de todos ellos. Lamentable no obtuvieron los resultados esperados.

Las casas en las que el clan vampiro habitaba, estaban tapeadas para que ningún rayo de sol se filtrara durante el día, ellos se encargaban de la vigilancia nocturna, mientras que los lobos se mantenían alerta durante el día y a veces, se tomaban su tiempo para cazar algunos animales. Buscaban agua al río para beber, al igual que lo utilizaban para bañarse, siempre volvían con temor a que alguien estuviese siguiendo sus pasos. Y no es que fueran cobardes, pero la idea de que Farlan estuviese a punto de atacarlos los hacía sentir sumamente indefensos, a menos, que fuesen acompañados por Levi, Petra o Eren, aunque a este último todavía no le habían entregado su entera confianza.

\- Deberíamos hacer armaduras - La idea de Erwin dejó en silencio al grupo que se encontraba reunido en las afueras de la aldea, cerca del río - para los nuestros, los lobos no podrían a causa de la transformación, pero debemos pensar que los cazadores utilizarán armas, la distancia sería terrible para nosotros.

Eren llevaba una pequeña pila de troncos para utilizar como leña y calentar un poco las casas, asintiendo levemente le dio la razón.

\- Yo no podría tampoco, pero no es una mala idea, ellos tienen bayestas y todo tipo de armas a distancia, además que saben muy bien como un vampiro se mueve. - Mikasa llegó a su lado también cargada de troncos - Creo que verlos con armaduras los desconcertaría al menos por unos minutos, un poco de tiempo y ventaja no vendrían nada mal.

\- Si, tienen razón. - Levi iba a la delantera, sin embargo se giró unos segundos para observarlos - ¿Sabes hacerlas?

Erwin asintió y luego sonrió.

\- Sabes que era mi trabajo antes de que me reclutaran.

Así fue como con lo poco que tenían, a la noche siguiente Erwin con la ayuda de Mikasa terminaron fabricando armaduras, no eran como las que en verdad deberían llevar, pero si lo suficiente como para proteger sus torsos, cabeza, brazos y piernas. También se atrevieron a hacer algunas espadas y escudos. Serviría para crear cualquier barrera y proteger también a los lobos de los ataques a distancia.

Habían pasado semanas y se atrevieron a enseñarle al resto de los vampiros a pelear como los humanos, Levi y Erwin estaban a cargo, ya que ellos tenían experiencia previa.

\- Los cazadores esperarán que luchemos como siempre lo hacemos, esta vez lo haremos como ellos, si alguien ve que no es suficiente deberemos atacar como los vampiros que somos. - Levi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño - Si lo hacemos como esperan, ellos tendrían ventaja, además que tardaríamos demasiado con una sola persona y nos dejaríamos expuestos ante cualquier contraataque que pudiesen darnos.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuestra fuerza y velocidad? ¿No podemos confiarnos?

Levi negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de contestar.

\- Con la transformación de Eren y posiblemente de Farlan, nosotros perderíamos la mitad de nuestra fuerza y velocidad, así que no sería recomendable solo guiarnos por ello.

Se separaron en grupos, el rubio y el azabache les enseñaron a pelear, como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos, mientras que Petra y Annie se encargaron de los lobos.

Pasaron semanas en las que pasaban las noches enteras así, tanto hombres como mujeres, los únicos que no estarían en la confrontación serían los seis niños de ambos clanes que habían sobrevivido, al primer ataque de los cazadores y al de Eren.

Era tarde, la mayoría ya habían acabado con sus tareas diarias, los lobos ya se habían encerrado en sus respectivas casas y los vampiros habían encendido una fogata y se habían quedado en vigilancia.

Levi se había acercado al río, dejando su ropa en la orilla, completamente desnudo posó sus pies en el agua y luego se adentró un poco más hasta que su cadera quedó cubierta.

Se bañó despacio, mojando su cabello y disfrutando de lo que restaba de la noche, hasta que unas pisadas en las hojas secas llegaron hacia sus oídos, el sonido de la ropa cayendo a un lado de la suya lo hizo sonreír. El agua chapoteó detrás y luego unos finos brazos lo envolvieron.

\- Mi general.

Levi se dio media vuelta y pudo disfrutar del bello rostro de su príncipe, anteriormente habían tenido una conversación sobre los recuerdos de Eren, no había gozo más grande al saber que volvía a ser el hombre del cual se había enamorado perdidamente.

Una de sus manos se paseó por su mejilla y recibió un sonrojo del joven por su parte, Eren tímidamente se acercó un poco más a él, pegando su fino cuerpo con el suyo. Se miraron por unos segundos, en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

Levi acercó su rostro al menor, quien sin dudar cerró sus ojos esperando lo que tanto ansiaba, sus labios se rozaron suavemente hasta que por fin se unieron en un beso lento y lleno de emociones. Sus lenguas se encontraron y las manos de Eren terminaron en en el cuello del contrario, el mayor le incentivó a que enredara sus piernas en su cintura, algo que el castaño hizo de inmediato. Solo fueron algunos roces y unos besos más, cuando decidieron que sería suficiente, no podían distraerse demasiado, la situación no era la que debía, así que después de unas cuantas caricias dentro del agua decidieron salir y buscar sus ropas.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, como tantas veces antes lo habían hecho hasta que llegaba la hora de despedirse, distinguieron las casas a la distancia, pero cuando estaban llegando algo los detuvo.

En el medio del campo se veía un pequeño niño, de cabello lacio arriba de los hombros, rubio. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, a pesar de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

La mano de Levi se aferró un poco más fuerte a la del castaño y avanzó a paso ligero hacia una de las casas.

\- Despierta a los demás, diles que se preparen.

Eren no entendió el porqué de la orden, sin embargo, lo hizo sin replicar.

Levi volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba el niño, y entonces vio a uno de los suyos acercarse y hablarle suavemente. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio la sonrisa del pequeño y antes que pudiera advertir al otro vampiro, una gran cola cubierta de escamas lo había atravesado.

El pequeño grupo que se encontraba alrededor de la fogata se sobresaltó, causando un alboroto que terminó por despertar a los lobos que aún Eren no había podido informar.

Levi corrió entre las casas dando las órdenes, ayudado por el castaño que iba en dirección contraria, algunos más asustados que otros siguieron las indicaciones que les daban y entonces el propio vampiro se dirigió a buscar su armadura. Los cinco jóvenes del clan que habían presenciado la muerte de su compañero, fueron los únicos que intentaron atrapar al pequeño niño, sin embargo una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos y ninguno fue lo suficientemente rápido para salvarse de ellas.

Eren ayudó a muchos de los miembros del clan a terminar de prepararse, su estómago era un manojo de nervios, sus manos temblaban y sentía que pronto podría llegar a ahogarse. Luego de que Mikasa terminara de vestirse, acompañó a Eren a buscar a su primo, Levi ya estaba vestido y se encontraba junto a un pequeño grupo de lobos, Petra miraba hacia los árboles lejanos, así que el castaño no dudó en seguir el camino al que todos veían.

Allí estaban, esperando el momento para atacarlos, se sintió realmente cobarde en ese instante, lo único que deseaba era que todo fuese una pesadilla.

La loba dirigió a los suyos y pronto también estuvo calmando a algunos vampiros que estaban bastante asustados, ella lo sabía, Farlan había hecho exactamente lo mismo años atrás cuando se habían enfrentado, él seguiría los pasos de una batalla real.

Les darían tiempo a que todos estuviesen en sus posiciones y entonces, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sería el mayor espectáculo para el híbrido.

Eren tomó la mano de Levi, aquella temblaba sin control y el azabache al notarlo, la apretó suavemente dándole confianza, sin embargo, sus ojos demostraban temor, algo que al menor no le ayudó demasiado.

\- Escúchame Eren - tomó el rostro entre sus manos y pegó su frente con la del castaño - si no puedes transformarte, quiero que huyas, que te vayas lejos y no mires atrás ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Cómo puedes creer que voy a dejarlos?

\- Hazlo por mí, no podría soportar perderte de nuevo.

Un suave beso fue depositado sobre sus labios y entonces sintió que el agarre del mayor se desvanecía, lo vio alejarse a pasos firmes y tomar la delantera, junto a Petra, Erwin y Mikasa. Miró sus manos que pronto habían dejado de temblar, sus ojos se volvieron de un color dorado intenso, sintió como una pequeña llama se extendía por todo su cuerpo y no dudó en acercarse a la fila, ahora todo dependería de él.


	16. Capítulo 15

9 años.

\- Es perfecto. - Farlan observó con mayor atención al pequeño azabache que practicaba con uno de sus soldados en el campo - ¿Dónde lo han encontrado?

\- En el pueblo, estaba en una pelea con un comerciante, al verlo decidimos que era la clase de niño que estaba solicitando.

\- ¿Sus padres?

\- Tomaron el oro y nos dejaron al niño sin problema alguno.

\- Bien, tiene potencial. ¿Los demás?

Caminaron hacia las celdas que estaban debajo del campo, cerca de quince niños estaban encadenados, desnutridos y sucios dentro de las rejas.

\- ¡De pie!

Los niños acataron la órden de inmediato, Farlan y el soldado entraron en la celda y el rubio cenizo comenzó la inspección.

\- ¿Alguno de ellos ya ha ido a practicar?

\- Sí su majestad, ellos tres también son muy fuertes.

\- ¿Y los demás?

\- Creemos que con un poco de práctica serán muy buenos soldados.

Farlan palmeó las costillas de uno de ellos, y luego hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Aliméntenlos y mándelos a entrenar.

15 años.

\- ¿Creen que sea correcto ir a verlos entrenar?

Las dos jovencitas que estaban ayudando a vestir al príncipe lo miraron curiosas, para luego comenzar a reír.

\- Eren, tu padre ha dicho que debes hacerlo e ir y entrenar con uno de ellos.

\- Lo sé Petra, pero no me gustan las espadas, prefiero quedarme aquí y leer un poc... Auch - se sobó la parte posterior de la cabeza donde Mikasa había dejado caer un gran golpe.

\- ¿Quién crees que irá con su ejército una vez que tu padre ya no esté y el pueblo lo necesite?

\- ¿El General con sus soldados?

Ambas jovencitas, una de trece años y otra de dieciséis lo miraron con sus ceños fruncidos y sus manos en las caderas.

\- Pues tú ya que serás el Rey.

El jovencito pidió desesperadamente a sus dos compañeras que no lo dejaran solo, así que ambas decidieron seguirlo hacia el campo para infundarle valor. Eren era como una especie de rosa protegida dentro de una burbuja, sabían muy bien de lo que su príncipe era capaz, y sin embargo, los grandes cuidados de su padre hacia él, lo habían hecho bastante sensible y temeroso. Una idea un poco malvada llegó a sus mentes cuando el muchacho se detuvo delante de las puertas dobles de madera, desde allí podían oír el sonido de las espadas chocando entre ellas, ambas se miraron y sonrieron, mientras empujaban al pobre castaño hacia dentro y gritaban un "buena suerte" para luego salir huyendo.

El jovencito tratabilló y al poner sus manos adelante solo logró empujar las puertas con más fuerza, gritando y cayendo ridículamente entre los jóvenes que entrenaban. Asustado, elevó su mirada encontrándose con un par de botas negras y otras café, siguiendo el recorrido terminó por fijarse en dos muchachos que lo miraban, uno de ellos llevaba una pequeña sonrisa, como si quisiera reír de lo que acababa de pasar, rubio y de cejas tupidas. El otro, parecía molesto, tenía el cabello lacio y completamente negro atado en una coleta, sus ojos azules lo atravesaron como miles de espinas que se incrustaron en su cuerpo, algo que lo hizo temblar.

\- Lo... lo siento mucho yo... - se levantó torpemente mientras se sacudía su ropa, seguía temblando, logrando que por fin el rubio soltara la carcajada que había estado aguantando.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Eren se sintió complacido con el joven de cejas tupidas, ya que no parecía enfadado, una de sus manos se había apoyado sobre su hombro y esperaba pacientemente una respuesta de su parte.

\- Ve... vengo a entrenar.

El azabache susurró algo que no pudo comprender y luego lo señaló con la espada que llevaba entre sus manos, Eren pegó un grito y dio un paso hacia atrás, la mayoría de los jóvenes habían dejado su entrenamiento para ver aquella escena, nadie lograba con tanta facilidad hacer enojar a Ackerman, pero al parecer el recién llegado lo había hecho.

\- Aquí no se aceptan los mocosos enclenques como tú.

\- ¿Disculpa?

Eren se sentía sumamente ofendido. ¿Es que no sabía con quién estaba hablando?

Cerró sus manos con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, su ceño se frunció y con todo el valor que tenía, se paró totalmente recto imponiendo respeto.

\- Lo que quiere decir Levi es que no pareces hecho para esto - comentó el rubio.

\- No me importa lo que quiera decir, niño irrespetuoso, entrenaré les guste o no.

Levi volvió a levantar la espada y Eren gritó por la impresión, el azabache dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de irse cuando escuchó la voz del Rey en el campo, sus ojos buscaron a Farlan y se llenaron de admiración, aquel hombre siempre lo había tratado realmente bien y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

\- Veo Eren que ya has conocido a Erwin y a Levi. - El rubio cenizo colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del castaño y luego con una sonrisa agregó - Cuiden de mi hijo, por favor.

Ambos jóvenes de diecisiete años de edad se miraron confundidos, Farlan con un asentimiento de cabeza se alejó de ellos y fue a revisar a los demás. Erwin fue el primero en mostrar sorpresa y luego se arrodilló torpemente delante del castaño, tomando su mano y besándola incontables veces.

\- Lo siento su majestad, acepte nuestras disculpas por haberlo tratado de manera tan irrespetuosa.

Levi no se había movido, el único cambio que había tenido su rostro se reflejaba en sus ojos, que a pesar de llevar aún su ceño fruncido, aquel azul intenso mostraba un brillo diferente.

Recibió un golpe en sus costillas y miró molesto a Erwin que con su mirada insistía en que pidiera disculpas, puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo, sin embargo se arrodilló y tomó la mano del castaño.

No apartó su vista de aquellas grandes orbes verdes ni por un instante, un beso casto fue depositado en el dorso de la mano.

\- Mis disculpas, mi príncipe.

Eren sintió que una corriente de energía estremecía todo su cuerpo, completamente avergonzado y sin saber realmente el porqué, alejó su mano del azabache y mirando hacia un costado se atrevió a hablar.

\- De pie - luego sonrió como si hubiese ganado alguna especie de batalla interna - Ahora, quiero entrenar.

17 años.

\- ¡Deje de gritar! - Levi se acercó al muchacho que estaba sentado sobre la tierra, sus ropas y cabello estaban cubiertos de polvo, en su mano derecha llevaba una espada de madera y en la izquierda un escudo - Ya debería saber cómo defenderse, no veo el porqué de su susto al ver que voy a atacarlo.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ya, póngase de pie.

Llevaban más de una hora entrenando, Eren a pesar de haber pasado dos años bajo la tutoría de Levi, no había progresado absolutamente nada. El joven de veinte años de edad, ahora mismo había recibido su puesto en el ejército como General, no cualquiera era capacitado para ello, pero Farlan decía que no habría nadie mejor que él. Aún así siempre se tomaba unas horas para entrenar al príncipe, quien no parecía tomarse con seriedad todo el asunto.

\- ¿Me está prestando atención?

El joven de ojos verdes parecía estar a punto de llorar, Levi le había golpeado las costillas con la espada de madera y dolía, dolía bastante.

\- Mire, o toma el entrenamiento en serio o ya deja de quitarme el poco tiempo que poseo - Levi se cruzó de brazos y esperó un poco impaciente a que el muchacho volviese a levantarse - sabe que dentro de tres días tendré que dejar a un suplente con usted.

Los ojos de Eren brillaron aún más. De pronto agachó su cabeza y se puso completamente rojo.

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- Con eso no soluciona nada.

\- ¡A mi no me interesa el entrenamiento!

Levi abrió sus ojos y pronto su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojizo, cerró los puños y aferró la espada de madera con mucha fuerza, respiró tratando de calmarse, aunque no sabía si tenía el autocontrol suficiente como para no golpearlo.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?

Eren tembló, cerró sus ojos y casi en un susurro le contestó.

\- Solo vengo aquí porque quiero verlo a usted.

Levi estaba a punto de recriminarle sus acciones cuando lo escuchó claramente y dio un paso hacia atrás como si lo hubiesen abofeteado.

\- ¿De qué habla?

Eren seguía temblando y ahora algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, demasiado avergonzado y aterrado por lo que diría a continuación.

\- ¡Usted me gusta!

Silencio, demasiado silencio. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos con miedo de lo que podría encontrar, esperó el golpe más nunca llegó. Se atrevió a mirar al hombre que estaba delante de él, su cabello largo atado en una coleta un poco alta, con algunos mechones bordeando su rostro, tenía sus orbes azules fijos en él, con un brillo que no supo identificar. No parecía estar enfadado más bien, algo sorprendido.

Ackerman extendió su brazo hacia él y Eren volvió a acurrucarse, sin embargo una de sus blancas manos revolvieron su cabello.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sin embargo el joven General se retiró luego de su acción.

Eren no volvió a verlo hasta tres días después que emprendían su marcha hacia los pueblos del sur. Era la primer batalla de Ackerman y el joven no dudó en despedirse de él.

\- Regrese pronto.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Levi se alejó en su caballo, seguido por sus soldados.

Ahora la escena era muy parecida, él estaba sintiéndose completamente asustado, pero no por lo que se avecinaba. Veía a Levi en primera línea, con sus soldados, esta vez Eren no se quedaría a esperar por su regreso. No importaba si podía transformarse o no, lo daría todo en batalla y su general estaría orgulloso de él.


	17. Capítulo 16

"Llévate a Eren, sé que sabrás que hacer, no lo dejes en manos de aquellas bestias Grisha, hazlo por mí"

¿Por qué no pudo seguir la única órden que Farlan le había dado?

\- ¿Grisha? Deberías estar preparando a tus compañeros.

\- Ya lo he hecho, los últimos miembros han llegado. ¿Hasta mañana nos quedaremos aquí?

\- Así es, ya tengo la ubicación donde están escondiéndose, así que partiremos al atardecer, quiero que todos estén bien preparados antes de irnos.

" - Lo único que tenías que hacer, era tenerlo contigo hasta el día de su transformación - aflojó el agarre de su cuello, sin embargo no lo dejó ir. - Tendría que haberte matado al igual que lo hice con Zeke y tu madre cuando supe que serías un inútil.

\- Padre he usado mi poder, he borrado sus recuerdos e implanté otros, aún tenemos tiempo para recuperarlo.

\- ¿De qué sirve eso? Sabes que el efecto se irá en poco tiempo. Dime Grisha ¿De qué sirve que envejescas tan lento cuándo no logras hacer lo que se te ordena?

\- Aún me necesitas, Eren cree en mí."

\- ¿Por qué no me habías contado sobre la existencia de los hombres lobos?

Farlan estaba sentado en una de las mesas del bar, los demás ya estaban descansando. Grisha había tomado un lugar a su lado, con un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha, mirándolo expectante.

\- Porque solo necesitaba que te deshicieras de los vampiros. De Ackerman principalmente.

\- Lo siento, nunca informaste que ese vampiro podría ser un detonante para el pasado de Eren.

\- Ya no te disculpes, ahora tenemos ventaja Grisha. ¿Lo ves? Ahora seremos invencibles - El hombre tomó de un sorbo el resto del líquido que quedaba en su vaso - Sé que eliminar a Eren es doloroso, soy su padre después de todo, pero también con ello podremos estar juntos. Él así lo quiso, creo su propia especie y ahora nos quiere muertos, es justo lo que estamos haciendo.

\- ¿Seré necesario después de esto?

\- Por supuesto Grisha, con tu poder y el mío, no habrá nadie ni nada que pueda detenernos.

" Estaba oscuro, hacía demasiado frío, su madre había quedado en silencio solo minutos atrás, ya no se movía. Escuchó la puerta del sótano abrirse y sonrió, entre las sombras proyectadas por las velas supo que su padre había llegado. Se arrastró solo unos centímetros, ya que con el frío sus piernas habían quedado entumecidas y aún no le habían llevado las mantas que había pedido.

\- ¿Grisha?

El niño soltó un sonido lastimero, al haber estado tanto tiempo sin hablar, tuvo que humedecer su boca con un poco de agua que había quedado en uno de los cuencos.

Farlan se acercó a él y después de haber acariciado una de sus mejillas, le ordenó a sus hombres que sacaran el cuerpo de su esposa. En sus brazos sostenía un pequeño bulto, que de vez en cuando se movía un poco.

\- Mira Grisha, es tu hermano menor, Eren.

El niño miró con atención al bebé, este estaba dormido, a sus ojos era como un ángel.

\- ¿Zeke también sabe de él?

\- Sí, se lo he enseñado esta mañana.

El niño asintió y pasó una de sus frías manos por la mejilla del bebé, éste se removió incómodo, pero aún así no despertó.

\- Zeke está por entrar en las tropas ¿No es grandioso? Y Eren una vez que crezca será instruido para ser un buen rey.

\- ¿Y yo?

\- Tú serás mi niño por siempre, sabes Grisha que debes quedarte aquí por tu protección, esos poderes que tienes llamarán la atención de nuestra gente y querrán hacerte daño, cuando mi mandato esté completo estarás a mi lado, al igual que Eren."

Los híbridos creados por su padre, y un poco de ayuda de él mismo, estaban subiendo a las carretas, aún el sol no estaba del todo oculto y no querían cometer ningún error. Llevaba su arma colgada en su espalda, dos cuchillos grandes en su cinturón y también tenía una de las inyecciones que contenía el líquido que podía definirlo todo si Eren llegaba a transformarse. Él lo había estado retrasando por más de diez años, pero no sabía si ya podía controlarlo.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, él montó su caballo y emprendió su marcha a un lado de Farlan, quien llevaba la delantera.

" - Quiero aprender a pelear, quiero ser parte de ustedes.

\- Eren, atrapar vampiros es peligroso, tú debes casarte y tener una buena familia ¿No crees que es lo correcto?

\- Padre, puedo hacerlo y aún así pertenecer a la Cruz, quiero proteger al pueblo ¿Por qué siempre me dejan atrás?

Grisha miró al muchacho que estaba al pie de las escaleras, su semblante estaba completamente serio y sus ojos mostraban una gran determinación que nunca antes había visto. Él le había hecho una promesa a Farlan pero... ¿Cuántas veces había querido abandonar el sótano y unirse a las tropas? ¿Cuántas veces había querido seguir los pasos de su padre y de sus hermanos? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo a Eren lo que su propio padre le había hecho?

\- Puedes hacerlo, pero prometerás entrenar muy duro, no quiero que te lastimen.

Su sonrisa estremeció su corazón, el brillo de sus ojos fue intenso, su abrazo lo llenó de un regocijo extraño y sus brazos envolvieron al castaño casi con el mismo cariño.

\- No voy a decepcionarte papá - mencionó antes de marcharse escaleras arriba."

\- Armin, ve al centro, muéstrales tu encanto.

El niño asintió y caminó por el campo como si aquellos vampiros reunidos alrededor de una fogata no existieran.

Sus hombres estaban en la segunda fila y por primera vez sintió el temor de perderlos ¿Qué pasaría si todos morían? ¿Cuántas familias quedarían desprotegidas? Y si ganaban ¿Farlan no los mataría? ¿Realmente le daría el poder estar a su lado cuando toda su vida lo dejó a un lado?

Vio como el caos empezaba, si, todos estaban preparándose. ¿Era demasiado tarde para redimirse? Vio a Eren y su corazón se paralizó, tan decidido como cuando quiso unirse a su causa. Grisha mantuvo su rostro completamente serio, sin alguna expresión que revelara lo mucho que temía por la vida de su hermano.


	18. Capítulo 17

Estaban en el bosque, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar, camuflándose en las sombras, sin llamar la atención de ninguno de los hombres que estaban a metros de ellos.

Hanji observó al resto del clan que había traído desde Francia, su marido le había enviado una carta el día anterior anunciando que necesitaban la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible. No eran demasiados, tal vez cerca de cien vampiros, pero querían ser de utilidad, al fin y al cabo estaban todos allí por un enemigo común.

Habían tomado su propio barco, que no paraba en el puerto porque por más de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, aún estaban siendo vigilados. Tuvieron que bajar en pequeños botes y remar hasta la orilla más próxima y luego, a pie, llegar hasta el lugar que le habían asignado. Habían rodeado a sus contrincantes y cuando la batalla comenzara, ellos atacarían por detrás.

En el frente Levi había dado órdenes estrictas de que Eren se mantuviera al margen, hasta que sea el momento apropiado, claro que al único que le había comunicado que si su transformación no era posible, huyera, era al mismo castaño.

Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, Erwin, Mikasa y Petra parecían tan confiados como él y tal vez, eso era lo que hacía que sus compañeros se sintieran igual.

La brisa corrió suave, moviendo sus cabellos y acompañando cada una de sus respiraciones, el silencio era completo, incluso parecía que los animales de la zona se habían alejado para darle paso a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Farlan se dejó ver en la parte trasera de la larga fila de cazadores y otros vampiros que los acompañaba, sonriendo en el momento en que cruzó miradas con Levi.

\- Hay niños. - susurró Petra.

El azabache miró con atención a la primer fila que se presentaba. Así como la loba lo había dicho, cerca de quince niños lideraban el grupo.

\- Ya no lo son, Petra. - Contestó Erwin - mira sus ojos.

La mujer lo hizo, sorprendida al encontrar las orbes de cada uno de ellos totalmente negros, largó un suspiro y sintió que temblaba ligeramente, sin embargo avanzó un poco y se detuvo junto a los suyos.

Un asentimiento por parte de Farlan hizo que los pequeños dieran el primer paso, primero a trote, para luego tomar delantera con rapidez.

\- Bueno muchachos, es nuestro turno. - Comentó Petra.

Los lobos vitorearon a la mujer y salieron al encuentro de los primeros vampiros. A unos metros de ellos, la transformación fue completa, ahora como animales habían aumentado drásticamente su velocidad, Petra fue la última en hacerlo, era la loba más grande de la manada y la más fuerte también.

Levi junto al resto de su clan, se mantuvieron estáticos en su lugar, no se moverían hasta que el grupo de cazadores lo hiciera. Solo faltaban unos metros para que los lobos y vampiros se encontraran, cuando un leve zumbido logró que algunos lobos comenzaran a separarse, muchos de ellos lograron atravesar el poco campo que quedaba para lanzarse sobre sus contrincantes y otros, una gran cantidad de estos, fueron atravesados por las flechas que segundos antes habían surcado el cielo.

No fue como lo habían esperado, la primera línea que había salido a su encuentro, había sido dividida por los disparos de los cazadores y también se encontraron en una pequeña desventaja cuando descubrieron que no eran vampiros comunes. Petra esquivó las flechas con facilidad, su oído era tan sensible que podía escucharlas antes que cayeran, pero se detuvo al encontrarse frente a frente con un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios.

Respiró agitadamente y trató de mentalizarse que ya no era una persona, el niño la observaba, la loba avanzó decidida y cuando vio que tal vez su contrincante no iba a defenderse y saltó, lo único que sintió fue un agudo dolor en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, cerca de su cadera.

Vio como los cazadores avanzaban y entonces su mente viajó a sus compañeros vampiros que también se habían entregado a la faena, liderados por Levi.

La loba aulló sin poder alcanzar con sus dientes la gran cola que poseía el niño y que ahora, se incrustaba cada vez más en su carne. Sintió que la elevaban del suelo y el inmenso terror comenzó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, cayó casi de inmediato y trató de enderazarse. Levi estaba a su lado, había cortado la cola del niño y la cabeza del mismo tal vez de un solo movimiento.

\- ¿Puedes moverte?

La loba asintió y se levantó, la herida ya estaba sanando, por lo cuál en pocos segundos ya podría moverse sin problema alguno. Cuando ya se encontró mejor, siendo protegida por Levi en aquél instante, siguió su camino hacia los híbridos que estaban cerca.

Eren se había acercado, había asesinado a dos mujeres que quisieron atacarlo, el campo era un caos, no sabía quién llevaba la ventaja, lo único que importaba era encontrar a Levi. Lo vio a metros de él, había atravesado a un gran hombre con su espada, mientras que con su pierna derecha había pateado a otro, era rápido, mucho más que cualquiera que lo rodeaba, pero no se había cerciorado de un tercero que estaba a punto de atacarlo por la espalda.

Entonces su miedo interno desapareció, se encontró a si mismo corriendo con velocidad y lanzándose sobre el tercer hombre quebrando su cuello en el progreso. Levi cortó la cabeza del segundo y cuando vio al castaño su rostro rebosó terror.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - Eren se puso de pie a su lado mientras trataba de regular su respiración - ¡Aún no es el momento!

\- ¡No puedo quedarme allí sin hacer nada!

Levi pasó su espada sobre el hombro del castaño y aquel gritó por la sorpresa, escuchó como un cuerpo detrás de él caía de lleno sobre el césped y volvió a respirar con normalidad.

\- No te distraigas.

Eren asintió y siguió su camino junto al vampiro, atacando a cuantos podía y tratando de encontrar a su padre entre aquellos hombres.

Farlan miraba el campo con una gran sonrisa, Grisha y unos cuantos híbridos más aún se mantenían a su lado.

\- Eren está en el campo - comunicó su hijo mayor.

El rubio cenizo buscó con más claridad y sonrió al encontrarlo, estaba luchando contra uno de sus hombres, se acercó un poco a Grisha y apretó su hombro.

\- Cuando sea el momento, inyectale a Eren el suero, haremos que se debilite y podré matarlo con facilidad.

\- Sí, padre.

Farlan se alejó de él seguido por algunos de sus hombres hacia el campo, Grisha apretó con fuerza el suero entre sus manos, lo haría por su padre, al fin tendría el reconocimiento que tanto había deseado.


	19. Capítulo 18

El valor de la sangre. Final.

Eren se había detenido al verlo, Farlan estaba delante de él, con una sonrisa aterradora surcando su hermoso rostro. Por primera vez, el castaño experimentó un terror absoluto que lo paralizó por completo, lo único bueno que veía en aquél momento era que su padre no se había transformado, si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que no tendria oportunidad alguna para vencerlo.

Como si todos los presentes hubiesen pensado que aquello sucedería, nadie intentaba detener al mayor que se acercaba tranquilamente, como si los demás no existieran. Tampoco lo habían atacado a él, su mirada recorrió rápidamente a sus alrededores y descubrió que seguían luchando, entonces ¿Por qué el espacio que había entre los dos híbridos parecía tan vacío?

Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando sin previo aviso Farlan lanzó sobre él, no sabía como reaccionar a pesar de haber pasado años entrenando con los cazadores y meses con Levi. Tropezó con una piedra que estaba escondida en el césped, cayó hacia atrás golpeándose la espalda en el proceso, emitió un jadeo y vio como el hombre saltaba hacia él con una de sus manos en alto. Giró con rapidez, aún sin poder ponerse de pie, cuando Farlan volvió a la carga. Cerró sus ojos por inercia, pero el golpe jamás llegó.

Levi había llegado a su lado, la espada del vampiro estaba delante de su rostro, haciendo presión en las manos de Farlan, el híbrido sonrió y dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose un poco de ambos.

\- Pero miren quién ha llegado, siempre supe que serías una molestia.

Levi gritó, lleno de odio, transformando su rostro que normalmente se mostraba sereno, levantó su espada y volvió a atacarlo, sin embargo el rubio lo esquivó con facilidad.

\- ¿No recuerdas quién te enseñó todo lo que sabes? - le lanzó una patada hacia su costado derecho logrando que su oponente trastabillara un poco - ¿No puedes con esto?

Eren se enderezó y vio como ambos oponentes luchaban ahora un poco alejados de él, tal vez podría atacarlo ahora que estaba distraído, se levantó de inmediato y se lanzó de lleno hacia el rubio. Jadeó cuando vio que Levi caía sobre el césped y al momento en que saltó hacia el híbrido su cuello fue apresado por una de sus manos. No estaba mirándolo, pero lo había oído con tan claridad que había podido defenderse a tiempo, su cuerpo fue arrojado hacia atrás y pronto estuvo rodando sobre la tierra y tosiendo un poco.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron con terror, Farlan se había transformado, tan pronto como lo había soltado.

El cuerpo del híbrido era mucho más grande que el suyo mismo, su cuerpo era completamente negro y sus ojos eran rojos, abrió su boca y rugió enseñando sus largos y afilados dientes, sus garras eran enormes y una cola escamosa y larga completaban su figura al igual que sus alas.

Eren se quedó estático y la mitad de los hombres del campo también lo hicieron a causa de la impresión, perdiendo sus vidas ante la distracción. Vio a Levi y su cuerpo volvió a moverse, su cuello era apresado por una de las grandes patas de Farlan, el vampiro no podía impedir la gran presión que estaba sintiendo y su visión comenzó a fallar.

Esta vez el castaño no dudó en volver a correr hacia el híbrido, totalmente colérico, sus ojos cambiaron de tonalidad y pronto una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, se sintió liviano y cuando estuvo a solo pasos de su padre dejó que toda su ira saliera a flote.

Entonces la transformación fue completa, Farlan logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo en que su cuello iba a ser tomado por las grandes falanges, sin embargo no fue suficiente como para evitar que su hijo cayera sobre él. Levi se arrastró un poco sobre la hierba, tratando de que ambos contrincantes no llegaran a pisarlo, un poco de líquido negruzco cayó sobre una de sus manos y al mirar hacia arriba descubrió que Eren mordía con fuerza el cuello de Farlan mientras éste trataba de defenderse.

Se levantó con dificultad y se alejó de ambos, varios híbridos se dirigían hacia ambos y él mismo terminó chocando su espalda con Erwin.

\- ¡Cubriremos a Eren!

Erwin asintió y se protegió de uno de los ataques de uno de los híbridos. Se movieron en sincronía, escuchando a sus espaldas los rugidos monstruosos que soltaban Farlan y Eren. Asesinaron cerca de diez hombres que habían intentado atacarlos y cuando volvieron a estabilizarse el grupo de cazadores que estaban escondidos aún en el bosque se lanzaron hacia el campo. Estaban en desventaja, no quedaban demasiados lobos y vampiros vivos como para detenerlos a todos. Se lanzaron a la defensa, al igual que los pocos que seguían de pie, cuando los sorprendió otro grupo que salía por detrás de los cazadores.

Hanji los lideraba, encerrando al grupo entre los sobrevivientes y su clan.

El choque entre los dos bandos fue inevitable, Grisha quedó atrapado entre ellos, esquivando a tantos vampiros y lobos como podía, aún con el suero en manos, tratando de salir de allí cuanto antes y poder colocarselo a Eren.

El efecto del mismo era sencillo, absorbería el poder del híbrido menor e inmediatamente se dirigiría hacia el monstruo con más fuerza, que sería su padre, dándole el tiempo suficiente para matar al joven y quedarse mucho más fuerte que antes.

Corrió por el campo, asesinando con un gran cuchillo de caza a uno de los lobos que se había lanzado hacia él, salió de los cuerpos que se enfrentaban y los vio, ambos híbridos estaban lastimados, mordiéndose y atrapando con sus garras la mayor cantidad de carne posible, Eren estaba debajo del otro, quien parecía tener mayor ventaja en aquella posición ya que ahora tiraba con fuerza del cuello del híbrido más joven con sus dientes.

Sostuvo el suero con más fuerza y entonces antes de llegar a ellos se detuvo abruptamente. Volvió a observar la escena y sus manos temblaron involuntariamente. Farlan no mostraba piedad alguna, mientras que el híbrido de menor tamaño parecía estar perdiendo sus fuerzas.

Entonces lo vio, a su Eren, esperándolo en las escaleras dispuesto a escucharlo durante horas sobre sus grandes encuentros con los vampiros, a su Eren, aprendiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, riendo, llorando, mirándolo con devoción desbordante. Recordó a su Eren, queriéndolo impresionar en su primer noche como cazador y lo orgulloso que él mismo se había sentido ante ello.

Miró el suero nuevamente y de pronto lo entendió. No necesitaba que Farlan lo reconociera, porque alguien más lo había hecho mucho antes que él, alguien lo había admirado, lo había seguido y lo había querido como ninguno.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por si solas, sus manos sostuvieron con firmeza el suero que llevaba y de un salto terminó incrustándolo en la piel escamosa del híbrido.

Farlan rugió, su cuerpo fue hacia atrás al momento en que su cola de una sola estocada atravesaba el cuerpo de Grisha. Los ojos de su hijo se llenaron de lágrimas y cayó sobre la hierba segundos después.

El híbrido se retorció y pronto pareció perder la estabilidad que tenía, Eren se lanzó hacia él y con unas cuantas mordidas terminó por arrancar la cabeza de su propio padre. Rugió con todas sus fuerzas, aún con sus patas apresando aquel cuerpo ya sin vida.

Los híbridos transformados por Farlan pronto comenzaron a caer a su alrededor, muriendo inmediatamente. Los cazadores que aún seguían vivos, tiraron sus armas y huyeron al verse rodeados por los lobos y vampiros.

Levi miró a Erwin que estaba a su lado y sonrió, buscó al híbrido y no dudó en correr hacia él cuando todos comenzaron a vitorear.

\- ¡Eren!

El híbrido giró su rostro hacia él, sin embargo al dar su primer paso, se desplomó a peso muerto. El vampiro se acercó con rapidez, palmeando el cuerpo del muchacho varias veces, había vuelto a la normalidad, pero estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, no regeneraba como debía ser y mientras los demás se acercaban para ayudar a los heridos y al joven se dio cuenta que con la muerte de Farlan, los poderes del híbrido se habían ido con él.

\- Por fin despiertas.

Sus párpados pesaban y tuvo que cerrar y abrir sus ojos varias veces ante la intromisión de la luz solar, a su lado Mikasa le sonreía con un gran vendaje sobre su cabeza, del otro lado Petra lo observaba con curiosidad, con varias heridas sobre su rostro. Intentó levantarse y sintió un gran dolor en su espalda y abdomen, por lo cuál prosiguió su acto siendo ayudado por ambas mujeres.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sentía su garganta demasiado seca y para ese entonces su voz había tomado una tonalidad rasposa y grave.

Las mujeres sonrieron y se sentaron a su lado.

\- Hemos ganado Eren.

El muchacho las miró por unos segundos sin entender, hasta que pequeños fragmentos de la batalla llegaron hacia él, sonrió levemente y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación.

\- ¿Levi?

\- Está en el lago, llevas una semana inconsciente - Petra juntó las manos sobre su falda y continuó - Los poderes de Farlan se han ido, sin embargo, nosotros no hemos muerto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - las miró confundido sin entender y pronto vio como Mikasa le daba un golpe en el abdomen a la otra mujer mientras sonreía.

\- Tenemos la edad que teníamos antes de ser transformados, mira, toca tu pecho. - Eren lo hizo, sintiendo nuevamente el palpitar de su corazón - No sabemos porqué no estamos muertos, ya que llevamos demasiado tiempo vivos como para seguir, sin embargo nadie se ha transformado en cenizas como sucede en los libros. Eren somos humanos otra vez.

Se sintió demasiado contento como para replicar a Mikasa la idea de que debían morir, sus manos quitaron las mantas con rapidez e intentó ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Dónde vas? - Petra lo había tomado del brazo, sin embargo lo dejó ir cuando el muchacho dio un fuerte tirón.

\- Necesito ver a Levi.

Las muchachas no dijeron nada más y lo dejaron salir de la habitación, y pronto abandonar la casa también, vio a varios vampiros y lobos, incluidos Erwin y Hanji disfrutar del día soleado que se presentaba, saludó a alguno de ellos y sin embargo no detuvo su andar. Siguió caminando recto, hasta que pronto los frondosos árboles y el sonido del agua comenzaron a rodearlo.

Entonces lo vio. Levi estaba de espaldas a él, sentado en el borde del lago, tenía la cabeza tirada levemente hacia atrás al igual que su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilamente y disfrutando del sol.

\- Es increíble que haya perdido todos mis sentidos y aún así pueda oír tus pasos torpes.

Eren sonrió y se arrodilló detrás del cuerpo del azabache, con cuidado pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros del mismo y pronto lo envolvió por completo suavemente en un delicado abrazo, su barbilla terminó apoyada sobre el izquierdo del mismo y habló con tranquilidad.

\- Tus sentidos siempre han sido buenos.

Levi giró su rostro despacio y Eren se atrevió a besarlo gentilmente, se separaron después de unos segundos y sin decir absolutamente nada, el castaño terminó sentado a su lado.

\- Eren.

El joven lo observó, Levi parecía traspasarlo con su mirada, la cual había amado desde la primera vez que lo vio, el azul brillaba con intensidad bajo el sol y aquello hizo que su corazón latiera desbocado.

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Parecía sobrepasar lo que diría a continuación, el azabache quien nunca se avergonzaba, esta vez parecía estarlo. Sus manos buscaron las suyas y Eren las apretó suavemente infundandole valor.

\- Una vez, dijiste que escaparías conmigo y que querías tener una vida junto a mí - Eren asintió, en ese tiempo aún estaba siendo entrenado por Farlan para tomar el trono, algo que él jamás había deseado - bueno, estuve pensando que ahora, con nuestra condición no tendremos una eternidad para buscarnos el uno al otro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Lo que quiero decir es que... Es que quiero vivir junto a tí el resto de mis días.

Eren lanzó una risita nerviosa, su corazón había dado un gran salto y su cuerpo tembló de emoción, sin embargo para Levi fue como si hubiese rechazado la oferta y pronto comenzó a desesperarse.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar general que después de todo lo que hemos pasado lo dejaría ir?

La respuesta de Eren lo hizo sonreír, torpemente se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el castaño correspondía, se alejó tan solo unos centímetros y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Te amo Levi. - susurró el joven.

\- Y yo a tí, mi príncipe.

**_Aviso: Habrá segunda temporada, estaré subiendo el prólogo el próximo sábado. _**


End file.
